


Pathological (An Illogical Path)

by prettyjk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Biting, Blood and Injury, Chan is not a nice guy, Dominant Bang Chan, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Innocent Han Jisung, M/M, Manipulation, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Han Jisung | Han, and also a dangerous duo, mindgames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyjk/pseuds/prettyjk
Summary: When Jisung joins Stray Kids as their new 8th member, he's fixated on by more than one of his bandmates...  And Chan has to decide if he'll risk it all (and Felix) to get what he wants.(For the sake of convenience, 3RACHA doesn't exist in this universe, and Han is just joining the group around the God's Menu era).Please note, this is fiction, and should be treated as such. If emotional mindgames and manipulation distress you, please don't read this, you have been warned.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125





	1. Hello Stranger

_Act One; Chris_

Chris knew he was going to break some personal rules as soon as he saw him. First, never fuck around with other idols. Second, if one has to break the first rule, to only do it once per person. And, third, but most importantly: to ignore the sentimental bonding hormones that his idiot brain injected into his system after sex, and treat the accomplice to his transgressions as a mildly interesting stranger, once the deed was done.

Chris didn't want to encounter anything emotionally taxing on top of the mental mountain that being Stray Kids' leader placed on his shoulders. Not that he begrudged the responsibility; if anything, he strove to eliminate any distraction to that lofty but nonetheless deliriously tantalising concept, Success. He wanted it for himself, he wanted it for his members, and he'd die to get it, if the need called for it.

Chris used to be quietly frightened by the intensity of his commitment. He'd since learned to embrace it as vital to staying sane, in this industry that seemed so much to be a fickle, all-powerful, and fantastically cruel god. One that took dreams and screwed them up like sheets of paper, managing to look apologetic while doing it.

Such was the fervor with which he felt committed to Stray Kids, that Chris never thought he'd be pulled off course so spectacularly. He had darker urges, and they were strong; but he had put work into keeping them in check, with the same self-discipline he used to train his body to the standard it was in. 

The thing that fucked it up for Chris was that, despite his sense of restraint, he had (as he guessed most people had) a weakness. He wouldn't call it that, though; he'd class it as a _tendency_ , because he avoided associating weakness with who he was as a person. It wasn't arrogance, though it could seem that way at face value. It was self-preservation, and you needed a healthy amount of that if you willingly swam with the sharks.

Full disclosure: Chris had never put much thought into his sexuality. Overthinking it seemed like a waste of energy, when he could just accept that his eye could be caught by _anyone,_ provided they had what he liked. These traits made up a short but decisive list. He liked vulnerability, he liked _softness_ ; soft features, soft hair and skin, soft-heartedness. If those traits happened to often be grouped with innocence and the tendency to be trusting, ( sometimes overly so), was that _his_ fault? It was a blameless thing, he knew that firmly. People are who they are, simply, for better or worse.

Jisung looked inherently innocent, with wide, starry doe-eyes that whispered _you can trust me, and I'll trust you._ Mostly the latter. He had mochi-like cheeks, small, pursed lips, and when he smiled, his upper teeth would protrude a little, one of them endearingly crooked. His jet black hair fell about his face prettily, and he scrunched his nose when he laughed. Far from the muscular physique Chris had carved out of himself, Jisung was smallish, and toned where Chris was bulky. In a word, Jisung was soft, and Chris had him pretty well scoped by the time he'd had his first conversation with him.

Being brought in by JYP as the newest member of Stray Kids was bound to come with nerves and shyness, and while both those things were evident in Jisung when he met the group, Chris could sense something above and beyond that. Call it instinct, but it was far more calculated than that. Chris knew how people ticked, he had to, and he could see a vast constellation of insecurity in the galaxy of Jisung's eyes. It was in the way he chewed his lip with those little squirrel teeth, the way he looked around the group to gauge their reactions when he told a joke. It was in the little self-conscious lilt he had in his laughter, how his smiles seemed to border on apologetic when he was self-deprecating, seeming to say _I think I'm talking too much but I can't seem to stop._ Chris wasn't sure if the others noticed any of this, but then, they had no reason to. He was the leader, he was in charge, and they trusted him. They didn't need to psychoanalyze. 

After introducing everyone, Chris addressed Jisung directly for the first time. As he spoke, Jisung's wide-eyed stare raked over his face once, twice, three times, mouth slightly ajar. It was distractingly cute, but Chris concentrated on proceeding as normal. "...and I've been told you write lyrics too! Is there anything you can't do?", Chris smiled, turning on the charm. Minho pointedly rolled his eyes, the charm in question having worn out on him decidedly fast. It wasn't that he didn't love Chris, because they all did. It might have even been in spite of it. 

Jisung, on the other hand, tried to laugh it off, blushing anyway, and started talking about all the good things he'd heard about Chris and the other members. He was respectful beyond what was expected, even to the younger guys. It was cute, a word Chris was quickly noticing seemed to come up in his thoughts frequently since Jisung had been introduced to them all.

"Well," Chris continued, You might know I'm kind of in charge here, being the leader and all," (Changbin punched him not too gently in the arm at his words) "So if you have any questions or need anything, I'm here. You'll be rooming with Felix and I, anyway, so I'll be close by." He finished those words with his most genuine smile, taking any predatory connotation out of them.

Jisung nodded enthusiastically and smiled that endearing smile, saying that that'd be awesome, absolutely. He seemed to add on the end as an afterthought: "Oh, and you guys can call me Han! That's what all my friends call me, anyway. Even my mom does," he laughed, the hint of a blush reappearing in his cheeks. Chris smiled in answer, deciding then to start one of his little experiments. He conducted them quite often, mostly out of boredom, sometimes to gather information. He'd make sure to keep using 'Jisung', not 'Han', to see if Jisung would try to correct him, or bring up the fact that Chris wasn't using his nickname. He'd also neglect to mention his _own_ nickname among the group was Chan, to see if Jisung would ask permission to use it, or use it naturally after hearing the others do so.

It was with these small but not inconsequential tests that Chris would begin to get to know Jisung, and if there was anything Chris knew for sure, it was that knowledge is power.


	2. My (Our) Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung begins his integration into the group. The dynamic Aussie duo is up to no good.

When Chris led Jisung into his and Felix's room, he had to quell a satisfied smile at the look that fell across Jisung's face. The room was spotless, neat and tidy to a level just shy of clinical. Jisung looked suitably surprised, probably expecting it to look like a small bomb had exploded, with clothes all over the floor, cups and plates from long-deceased meals sitting forgotten on the flat surfaces. It was a totally reasonable expectation- Changbin, I.N and Seungmin's room was always in a state of disarray, much to the frustration of Seungmin. Hyunjin and Minho performed only slightly better in cleaning up after themselves, helped significantly by the fact their room was only shared between two boys.

Jisung had one modest suitcase trailing behind him, and he stopped in the doorway, seemingly waiting for Chris to give him further instruction. It struck Chris as naturally submissive, so much so that he had a good idea that Jisung wasn't even conscious of it. Chris made a split decision, then, based on nothing but curiosity. There was one bunk and one single bed in the room; usually, Chris would sleep on the top bunk, and Felix on the bottom, neither of them caring much for the single. However, on a whim, Chris said "The single is Felix's, and I'm on the top bunk, so the bottom one has your name on it, dude", smiling lightly. As Jisung went ahead to dump his suitcase at the end of the bottom bunk, Chris flashed a look at Felix as he stood next to him, who slipped a quick nod back in answer. Chris knew Felix well enough by now, and the strength of their bond, that he could trust Lix to go along with his plan, even without him knowing what it was. They were brothers, beyond brothers, linked by far more than friendship and their Australian roots; they were soulmates, and both boys had an easy but absolute trust in one another. A bemused smile painted itself on Felix's freckled cheeks as he went to help Jisung unpack. Chris hear Felix mention getting Jisung a fresh set of sheets, making something up about wanting to be a good host to cover for his own sheets being on the bed. Jisung laughed at that, a blush evident in his voice as he said that it'd be fine, to not make a fuss, he was good with anything. _So agreeable,_ Chris noted to himself. He wondered if there were any sharp edges at all in Jisung's personality, if there were a few right angles hidden somewhere, or if his inner landscape was solely smooth, sweeping contours. Standing in the doorway to their room, he watched Jisung's form, turned away from him as he dug through his suitcase. His shirt rode up a little on his back, as he leaned over to put a pair of crisp black converse all stars on the floor. A wide expanse of caramel skin branded it's image across Chris' eyes; his waist was so _small_ under the oversized tee, almost dainty. It was just another image to add to the list of things Chris would have to exercise his self-discipline over. He stowed the detail away neatly in his mind, a mental photograph in a folder tucked deep into the filing cabinet of his psyche.

That night, the eight of them shared a giant pot of ramen, with condiments and sides in little dishes around the table. They tried to make time to eat together as a group as often as they could, using it as a time to catch up and unwind from their hectic schedule. Jisung let the rest of the boys serve themselves, before he filled his own bowl with a heaped helping of noodles and broth. They all chatted back and forth, asking Jisung endless questions, all quite absorbed by the shiny new face among their own. Yes, he _could_ speak English pretty well, (everyone except Chris, Felix and Seungmin voicing their jealously over that fact), he _did_ write and compose his own music, he'd _absolutely_ need help getting his dancing skills up to standard (Hyunjin and Minho seeming especially pleased by this.)

"It's okay, Sungie, Changbinnie hyung is in the same boat", Hyunjin said, smiling radiantly. "Yah! I get no respect around here, Han, please don't end up being a brat like the rest of these guys", Changbin pleaded, his voice pitched above his normal tone. He pouted his lips and poked his chopsticks into Hyunjin's side, earning an offended yelp from the blond boy as he apologised and called for mercy. Jisung just laughed at the spectacle, fueled in part by how normal this exchange appeared to be to the other members. Chris watched the way his eyes sparkled as they all talked and laughed together. He had a way of eating that only served to make him look more like a squirrel; he'd stuff both cheeks with food before he chewed away at it, the skin stretching elastically around his mouthfuls. Chris took a moment to wonder how those cheeks would look with his cock pressing against the inside, making a bulge in the smooth skin like the ramen was doing right now. The image gave him a subtle twisting feeling in his stomach, which he quickly smothered with a giant mouthful of noodles. Felix caught his eye, then, the only one at the table who'd noticed how his gaze had been transfixed on Jisung's face. Chris knew he had to talk with Felix, most likely later that night, to share the thoughts that were piling up silently like winter snowfall in his mind.

Felix caught him at the building's gym, getting in a midnight solo workout. Changbin would usually offer to come with him, but he declined the company this time, saying he wanted time to think. Unsurprised to see him there, Chris took out his airpods and laid back on the bench-press seat, as Felix walked over wordlessly to spot him. He was four reps in before Felix began to speak. 

"Have a new toy, hmm, Channie?", he queried, looking down at Chris' sweaty face. When it was just the two of them, they fell easily back into speaking English, both drawing simple comfort from it. "No," he replied, "not yet", letting out a little huff of air as he brought the weights down again. "You know I'll always help you when I can, Chris, but you know to be careful, hey? _I_ know that _you_ know what's at stake here if you fuck up, but as your best friend, I have to say it anyway," he said, a rueful smile on his lips. Chris let him help replace the bar on it's supports as he sat up on the seat and stretched his shoulders. "I know, Lix," he said gently, acknowledging the simple love in his best friend's words. "He isn't my new toy _yet,_ but I promise not to break him," he continued, a glint in his eye. Felix giggled shamelessly. "You know I don't care about _that_ part, dude," he said, moving to sit astride the seat, facing Chris. "I just don't want _you_ to get in any trouble, you dumb muscle-pig," he said fondly, prodding a finger gently into Chris' dimple when he smiled at his words. "And don't think I'm not pissed at you for making me switch beds! Just because your devious ass did it when I couldn't complain, doesn't mean I've forgotten!"

But, ten minutes later, as Chris pressed his face roughly against the wet tiled wall of the gym's shower and fucked roughly into him, he _did_ seem to forget his annoyance, at least temporarily. Chris counted himself as lucky that his best friend was so agreeable once he'd had a tight hand around his throat, and been filled to the brim with cum. It suited both of them, really. They found so much comfort in one another, emotionally and physically; Felix was the only person in the world that Chris truly trusted, and he knew the feeling was mutual. From the moment he made Felix promise to come to him if he needed anything, they'd been bound together, little more then than wide-eyed kids with porcelain hearts. They'd done wonderful and awful things together since then, and they were willing to do more of both for each other at a second's notice.

That night, as Felix and Chris both finally climbed into their beds, Jisung was fast asleep already on the bottom bunk. His small feet, snug in pikachu socks, poked out from the end of his blanket, and his mouth was lax and soft, his breathing deep and slow. When Felix rolled over to face the wall, Chris peeked between the wall and the edge of his mattress to look down at Jisung as he slept. He could just see his delicate features, lit by the glow sneaking under their door from the hallway. He stayed like that until he lost track of time, and his eyelids began to feel dipped in concrete. Jisung was really quite beautiful, especially as he slept, completely unguarded and vulnerable. That night, Chris dreamed of him for the first time.


	3. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets surprised, then ends up smelling like strawberry milk.

The dream was achingly sweet, and dissolved as fast as candyfloss in a typhoon. Chris could only remember the barest skeleton of details: it had been about Jisung, and it had made his heart feel as though it was being clenched in a careless fist. He felt an odd sense of loss at having forgotten the finer details, but then that feeling dissolved, too. Dreams were only fabrications, after all, even if the facsimile was remarkably convincing. It was underhanded, the way they prodded at your feelings when you were in as vulnerable a state as sleep.

Chris shook off the rest of the peculiar dream-hangover, as he dressed in black sweats and a black tank top. Today the group would have a full day of practice, working Jisung into the existing choreography. He'd already learned his rap and vocal parts of their current rotation of performance songs, and he'd apparently learned most of their choreography, but he needed to get to the same level of familiarity as the rest of the members, and fast. The boys and their team at JYP had two months of off-season time in which to do it.

It _sounded_ like a while, maybe, but Chris knew they'd be cutting it fine to have everything tight by their next Music Bank appearance. He anticipated a lot of long days ahead of them, but the idea seemed to motivate him instead of feeling daunting. It was just another goal to strive for, one on a seemingly endless list. A _large_ goal, no doubt about that, but a wise man once said "No pain, no gain", and Chris had no reason to disbelieve him (whoever 'he' was.)

They ate a modest breakfast together, the split of tiredness and excitement about 50/50 between the members. Jisung was on the right of the slash mark, it looked like; his eyes were bright and alert as he munched his breakfast in his signature squirrel-ish fashion. His hair stuck up at the back in a dozen different directions, styled for him haphazardly by sleep. Hyunjin, sitting across the table between Minho and Seungmin, seemed so distracted by the state of it that he couldn't concentrate on his food. His own hair was the antithesis to Jisung's; the platinum strands were smoothly groomed and tucked behind his ears. Sleepy giggles were heard from all sides of the table when he offered to loan the smaller boy his hairbrush. The good humour in which he meant the joke was evident in his tone of voice, and the smile on his face, but Chris was curious as to how Jisung would take it.

He certainly laughed as though he thought it was funny, but Chris watched as he attempted to comb his unruly hair into submission with his fingers, nonetheless. It was a losing battle; his hair still made him appear as though he'd been electrocuted. The sight of it was unfairly cute to Chris, who swallowed the urge to run his own fingers through the tangle. Maybe, he thought, he could even tug roughly through the knots, just to see the way the little chipmunk squirmed. Would he moan out of pain, or pleasure? Perhaps both? Chris felt a small twinge of guilt for having carnal thoughts at 7am, pondering as he finished up his food.

The other boys also finished at around the same time as him, and they all piled their dishes into the sink. Immediately after his bowl left his hands, Jeongin called out cheerily (in a voice far too loud for the time of day): "WOW CHANGBINNIE HYUNG, THANKS FOR VOLUNTEERING TO DO THE DISHES WHEN WE GET HOME!" He then punctuated his words with an enthusiastic slap to Changbin's back, making sure to grab his backpack and sprint out to the vans before his hyung could catch up to him. The rest of the boys followed suit, thanking Changbin for being so charitable, followed by another hearty pat (slap) on the back. They all ran like the wind to avoid Changbin's wrath. Chris had hung back like the responsible leader he was, and he saw the defeat written all over Changbin's face. He stood dumbfounded next to him at the sink, managing to look both hopelessly endeared and mortally exasperated. "Don't worry, Bin, I'll help you with them if you ask nicely", Chris said sweetly, ducking to avoid a flick to the forehead and laughing at Changbin's loud "YAH!".

After the first hour in the practice studio, it was plainly obvious to the group why JYP pd-nim himself had chosen to add Jisung to the team.

It was true that he needed help nailing the choreography, and Lix, Hyunjin and Minho were enthusiastic about taking him under their collective wing. But;

When Jisung rapped, he was a completely different person. He spat the lyrics out as though their taste offended him, keeping up a scorching pace and hardly stumbling over the words at all. It was ridiculously impressive, and Chris saw the recognition of that fact on the faces of the rest of the boys. Jisung's posture straightened visibly, an almost arrogant smirk settling boldly on his face, as he delivered his lines fiercely over and over. Chris could see raw determination in his eyes, but, more importantly, unashamed passion. When he stepped up to do his rap parts, Chris watched him intently in the floor-to-ceiling mirror in front of them. He'd finally found those right angles in the younger boy, and the edges were honed so sharply that they almost hurt.

His singing voice was another contrast to his rapping; it was clear, sweet, and strong. His harsh angles smoothed out again into plush softness, the mellifluous tones of his voice caressing Chris' ears. That such conflicting personas could exist in one person didn't surprise him, but it did impress him. The other boys were on much the same line of thought, complimenting Jisung and cheering him on enthusiastically.

In the vans on the way back to the dorms, sweaty and spent, Jisung lapsed back into the soft innocence they'd first encountered yesterday. From the back seat, Chris could see him dozing off in the seat in front of him. He took the opportunity to lean in close to Felix, who was sitting next to him, and murmur into his ear. "So, was I the only one who was completely fucking blindsided? Where did _that_ come from?"

Felix sniggered at the incredulity in his voice. "You really didn't expect that, Channie? He wasn't hand-picked by JYP just for those cute little cheeks of his." "I was expecting to see _something,_ but that was like a split personality, Lix. He raps like a fucking _demon._ He'd even give Binnie a run for his money. How can something so" Chris paused, gathering his thoughts, " so _gentle_ have that inside them, without any ounce of it showing up in their usual self?" 

"How can _you_ be so responsible and respectable, whilst also being the most devious person I've ever met?", Felix quipped back with an eyebrow raised. That shut Chris up, and he sat back in his seat, turning to stare aimlessly out the window.

Cars and buildings rushed past as quickly as his thoughts circulated in his head. Jisung wasn't going to be as one-sided a game as he'd first thought. The idea didn't daunt him in the slightest. It only served to make him more determined, more excited, eager to see how far Jisung could be bent before he snapped. He recalled his conversation with Felix in the gym, where he assured him he wouldn't break his new toy. Chris knew now that, after the revelations of today, he might end up eating his words. In the thrill of the chase, he could see himself being maybe too rough when he'd finally catch Jisung. It made him picture a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf, the valiant struggle of its little body only serving to urge the wolf to bite down harder. The snapping of delicate bones and the warm gush of blood were such a decadent reward. Chris ran his tongue over his teeth, pressing absently at the hard tips of his canines. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even realise he was doing it.

Chris was in the shower, washing off the sweat and exhaustion of the long day's practice. He noticed a new bottle amongst the rack of shower gels, as he reached for his own. _Strawberry Milky Dream,_ it said on the label, written in pastel pink to match the bottle. He knew it must belong to Jisung, cracking the cap open and recognising the scent as one he'd picked up from him after he'd finished in the shower.

Chris squeezed a good dollop of the shower gel into his palm. He rubbed it between his hands and let it lather up a little, then started polishing it into his skin. The sweet, creamy smell of strawberries and milk engulfed him, filling the humid space of the shower cubicle. It was so strong it was almost cloying, but he revelled in it. He swept the foam over his chest, the chiseled plains of his abs, massaged it into his armpits. When he got to his hips, he slowed his movements down, running the bubbles into the natural contour of his v-line. Squeezing another handful of gel out of the bottle, he reached behind himself and dripped it straight between the swells of his ass cheeks. The sensation was peculiar and delicious, and Chris moaned a little at the feeling. He collected the excess gel on his fingers, and pressed it in deep circles over his ass, his thighs, the proud ridges of his hip bones. 

He'd avoided touching his cock so far, preferring to tease himself instead, getting agonisingly worked up. He felt drunk on the scent of Jisung's shower gel, feeling engulfed in it, engulfed in _Jisung._ He wondered if he'd be able to pick up the scent in his pubic hair when he had his nose pressed into it, Jisung's cock fully in his throat. Chris moaned again at that thought, finally wrapping a soapy hand around his cock. He was so hard it was painful, the head of his cock a deep red hue as it throbbed, still half-covered by his foreskin. He pulled it back to fully expose the angry head, rubbing suds around the circumference and into the slit. It stung somewhat, deliciously so, and Chris couldn't hold back anymore from stroking his cock hard and fast, using more of Jisung's shower gel as lube. When he came hard all over the tiled wall, his thighs shook so much he thought he might collapse to his knees. Instead, he rinsed off and stepped out to wrap himself in a clean white towel. The bathroom was filled with strawberry-scented steam. Chris let it swirl around him and drew it deep into his lungs, the fragrant dampness feeling warm in his throat.

Wearing nothing but his towel, he strolled down the hallway and into the shared bedroom. Jisung was sprawled on his bunk in his baby blue pyjamas, playing what sounded like Mario Kart on his Switch. He had a determined crease between his eyebrows, and his pink tongue poked out a little in concentration. Engrossed in his game, he barely looked up from the screen as he said a quiet "Hi, hyung". When Chris walked past him to the dresser against the far wall, the younger boy's head whipped around to look at him, that crease between his brows softer but still present. The cheery music continued to play from the Switch, but it lay discarded in his lap. 

Chris pulled a pair of black sweats from his endless supply, deciding to forgo underwear. He could feel Jisung's doe-eyes boring into his back, and he turned around to catch his confused expression, a friendly smile on his face.

"You winning?", he said, acting casual. Jisung looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened impossibly larger as he remembered his game. "Not anymore," he replied, looking sheepish, "I guess I forgot to pause it". He laughed, a little shake present in the sound. Chris knew that he could smell his own shower gel on him; he couldn't miss it, the scent was so strong that it followed him in an invisible cloud. He looked as if he was about to say something more, but instead he flopped back down on his pillows and picked the Switch up again. Chris put on the sweatpants, choosing to skip a shirt, and walked back over to the bottom bunk.

"You mind?", he asked Jisung, looking down at him expectantly. "Oh! Yeah, for sure, of course!" he replied, a shy smile settling over his features as they made eye contact. He shuffled over on the bed, letting Chris squeeze in beside him. He stayed laying down, while Chris sat cross-legged next to him. He watched over his shoulder at the screen as Yoshi drifted through the corners of rainbow road. For two whole laps they sat in near silence, neither of them talking, eyes glued to the colourful pixels. There was absolutely no way Jisung could be able to miss the smell of his shower gel at this proximity, but he still said nothing about it. When Yoshi crossed the finish line in first place, both boys cheered happily, breaking the tension that had wrapped itself around them. 

"You did an absolutely amazing job today, Jisung", Chris said smiling. The younger boy chewed his lip a little, then said "Thanks, Chan hyung", looking up at him with those impossibly deep eyes. His shy smile added even more shine to the inky pupils. Chris was suddenly very aware of their closeness, the way Jisung's hip was pressed against his thigh. This was also the first time he'd used 'Chan' instead of 'Chris', and the timidness in his face as he said it made Chris' heart seize for a second. He thanked the boy for his hard work today, then ruffled his dark hair fondly before climbing up into the top bunk.

He stayed up well into the early hours of the morning, playing soft r'n'b through his airpods and arranging his thoughts. Every twenty minutes or so, he'd peek again through the gap between the wall and his mattress, and watch Jisung's sleeping form for a while. At one point, he appeared to be having a bad dream, because a frown fell uneasily on his face and he moaned softly, shaking his head from left to right in a "no" gesture. Chris couldn't make out any words in the jumble of noises coming from his small, pink mouth. It was quietly fascinating to watch him in the throes of his nightmare. He found himself wishing he could take a photograph of Jisung's open and scared face, but knew he couldn't risk waking him up with the flash on his phone, and without the flash the image would just turn out grainy and hard to see. 

He fell asleep thinking about how he'd have to procure a photo of Jisung's scared face some other way. The concept soothed him like a bedtime story read to a sleepy child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Chris proceeds now that he's seen a different side to little Sungie :)
> 
> I'm honestly writing this on the fly, making it up as I go along, and I'm mostly writing it on my phone so my apologies for errors :') I'm trying to format it so it's tidier to read, bear with me though! This story is really fun to write so I'll probs be updating very frequently ^-^ also I just wanna say, thanks for reading my first full fic, everyone :3 xoxo


	4. We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: dubious consent, coercion, blood play. You have been warned! Don't read it if it's content that upsets you. xoxo

By the time they were granted their first proper break, Jisung had been with them for an entire month. So many days out of that time had been 10 hour practice days, going through choreography over and over again. He was slowly getting better at the dances, something Hyunjin, Felix and Minho took full credit for (even if they were exaggerating their contribution a little). The boys were tired to the point of exhaustion, and after consulting the managers, Chris announced to the group on an Friday night that there'd be no practice on Saturday. They almost yelled the roof off, crowded around the dinner table, hurting each other's hands with the strength of their hi fives.

"What's everyone gonna do with their freedom?!", Chris called over the loud chatter ringing out in the kitchen. "Absolutely nothing!" seemed to be the general consensus, apart from Seungmin and Felix, who said they'd be trying to rank up in League of Legends. "My hyungs are such _nerds_ ," Jeongin said with a deep sigh. Changbin mimicked Jeongin in his signature baby Binnie voice, asking him if he was going to hang out with his favourite hyung. He answered with a cheery "Of course!", and Changbin had a moment to look smug before Jeongin continued, "I'd love to hang out with Minho hyung!". Jeongin laughed cheekily while Changbin pouted, making the youngest laugh even harder. "Yah," Chris tried to say with a straight face, "stop terrorising Binnie, I.N! I guess _you'd_ better help him with the dishes tonight to say sorry, hmm?" 

It was the maknae's turn to pout now, and Changbin put on his sweetest smile. "Innie _does_ wanna hang out with his Changbinnie hyung! So _gwiyeobda,_ _agi_ _ppang_!" Jeongin pretended to look annoyed at the words, but his characteristic bright smile broke through anyway, like sun rays through clouds.

"How about you, Sungie?" asked Hyunjin, speaking over the table to their newest member. "I dunno! Maybe.... Movies with you and Lino and Chan hyung?" Chris' cheeks flared dully with warmth as he smiled across the table at him, his rounded cheeks looking plump and adorable. Chris could still barely get over the younger boy's doe-eyes, and they way they caught whatever light was in the room. They always appeared to be sparkling, full of stars and warmth. He looked into them now as he pretended to consider seriously. "Hmmm... I dunno... I might try to beat my personal best for bench press..." the words earned him a slap on the arm from Felix, who called him a muscle pig in English from the seat next to him. It was Jisung's first time hearing one of the members call Chris the name, but his English skills meant he translated the term quickly for himself. His squirrel cheeks took on a bright pink tinge as he giggled, and he hid his smile behind one small palm. Chris smiled back at him, then, the most genuine one he had, and the stars caught in his eyes seemed to shine impossibly brighter.

Chris had used Jisung's shower gel every night since he'd arrived. It had become somewhat of a ritual for him, along with using it as lube as he jerked himself off under the warm spray of water. His mind was so saturated with the vision, smell, voice, sound of Jisung, that he felt a little delirious. He couldn't stop watching him, especially as he slept, and it was making him miss out on more of his own sleep than he could probably spare to lose. It was a sacrifice he felt compelled to make. In sleep, Jisung looked somehow smaller, the low light coming from under the door washing out his complexion, making him look pale. He had a habit of poking his feet out of the bottom of his blankets, showing the different pairs of Pokemon socks he owned. The dull light in the room shined on his raven hair, as it lay gently on his pillow. His mouth was usually slightly open, pink and small like a rosebud beginning to unfurl. This was one of his best features, in Chris' opinion, and he'd never get to see it for himself. Chris held on to that detail greedily, adding it to the list of facts he'd collected from Jisung in his sleep. He knew the heavy sound of his breathing, the way his brow creased when he had a bad dream, the way he held the blankets tight in both hands and drew them right up under his chin. He was a sweet boy, _such_ a sweet boy, and Chris wanted to eat him alive. that night, as he pumped his cock in the shower, he imagined tears welling up in those wide, bright eyes. If anything, the fire that blazed from him when he performed made Chris want to break him down even more. He wanted to see his confidence shatter. He wanted to see him fall to pieces, in his hands and on his cock. A plan formed in his mind for their day off, while he rinsed the strawberry-milky suds from his body.

Everyone in the dorm slept in til 11am at the earliest on Saturday morning. It was a luxury that all the members delighted in, each loving their sleep as much as their late nights. The boys met in the living room at 1pm, branching off into groups depending on what they were doing that day. Seungmin and Felix effectively barricaded themselves in Seungmin's room with their laptops, determined to finally get out of Silver in LoL. Changbin had managed to drag I.N out to the mall with him, bribing their maknae with the promise of free bubble tea. That left Chris, Hyunjin, Lee Know and Jisung, setting themselves up in the living room for a movie marathon. Jisung had been granted the high honour of picking what the four of them would be watching. His choices were good; Iron Man 1 & 2, the first Avengers movie, Logan, and finally (he blushed when he suggested this last movie) Twilight. "Only if we get to it!", he was quick to say. "We'll watch the other ones first." The other boys were fine with the selection, each not caring too much what they watched anyway. The main thing was that they got to relax and do absolutely nothing. Chris had put on loose black basketball shorts, and one of his many black tank tops. He was going for pure comfort today, and didn't bother with underwear; he liked feeling the cool fabric of the shorts on his skin. 

The four of them settled in to get the marathon started. There were two comfy couches in their living room, one long four-seater, and a whole flock of beanbags scattered over the floor. Hyunjin pushed the two smaller couches into a rough semi-circle facing the giant tv mounted on the wall. It was a 60 inch LED model, and they had surround sound speakers mounted on the walls. There were also LED strip lights run across the join between the walls and the ceiling, which pulsed slowly through the colours of the rainbow. They'd already closed all the blinds, turned out the regular lights, and cranked the air-con. The space was cozy and ambient, and the table in front of their seats was piled high with snacks. They had an exceptionally lazy and enjoyable day ahead of them. Minho snatched up the remote before anyone else could, and navigated through Netflix to get them started on Iron Man 1. He was sitting next to Hyunjin on one of the two-seater couches, and Jisung sat next to Chris on the other. He was dressed in much the same attire as Chris was, comfy black shorts and a red tank top. Chris was conscious of giving the other boy his personal space as the movie started playing. He sat with his knees spread, his posture open and confident. Jisung had his own knees drawn up to his chest, with his arms clasped around them. It made him look positively _tiny_ , and Chris smiled to himself in the near-darkness.

They breezed through both Iron Man movies and Logan, starting The Avengers as night chased the sun from the sky. The boys had gotten Changbin and Jeongin to bring tteokbokki back with them to the dorm, and they shared it with Seungmin and Felix, who were still grinding away at League. Chris had been the one to take the food to them in Seungmin's room, and they were so engrossed that he barely got more than a quick "Thanks hyung" out of them. Both Changbin and I.N left for Seungmin's room when they'd finished eating. Jeongin's parting words to the boys in the living room were "If they haven't ranked up by now, they need my help even more than I thought", which Changbin followed with a loud laugh as they traipsed down the hallway. 

Thor was arguing with Captain America on the tv screen when Chris got up. "Pause the movie, my dear Minho," he asked in a voice that was meant to sound regal and official. Minho did as he was asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Chris could feel Jisung's gaze on him as he continued, "join me in the kitchen if you wish to quench your thirsts with something a little spicier than coke zero." He finished with a wink, turning on his heel and walking to the kitchen without looking to see if he was being followed. All three of the other boys stood at the kitchen counter by the time he was rifling through the pantry, of course; their steps were urged on by bright curiosity.

Chris finally found what he'd been feeling around for, buried deep in the back of the pantry and wrapped in an empty bag that originally held rice. They were very much _not_ allowed to have alcohol in the dorm, but it was their day off, and they had no managers or other authority in the house. Chris was careful to be smart about it, anyway, hence the concealment. He turned with a flourish to face the boys standing at the counter, placing the almost-full bottle of vodka on to the cluttered surface. Amused smiles broke across their faces, even Jisung's, although there was a small crease of a frown between his brows. 

"I propose we have some shots, to commemorate Jisung's first month with us." He could tell that Minho and Hyunjin were keen by the way they both started looking through the drawers for measuring cups, to use in lieu of shot glasses. "Felix usually puts them in the drawer that has the egg beater in it," Chris volunteered helpfully. Soon they were all standing around the counter, and there were four half-cup measuring cups lined up neatly next to the vodka bottle. Jisung picked one up and squinted at the measuring lines on the side. "How much of this is one shot, hyung?" Chris told him not to worry, he'd used the cups as shot glasses before, and he was able to tell by eye how much was enough. The younger boy looked up at Chris' gaze, his expression changing from light bemusement to an open grin. He'd chosen in that moment to trust Chris, for better or worse.

The first shot always went down with a fight. The boys dropped their measuring cups back on to the counter, with disgust written in capital letters across their faces. They all laughed at each other's expressions, feeling a little giddy already. It was mostly psychosomatic that early in, but the laughter was contagious, and Chris had to force himself to stop, so he didn't spill the alcohol. Each boy had three shots, Chris making sure to be a little heavy-handed with his pouring when he filled Jisung's cup. They were all going to be pretty damn tipsy, Jisung slightly more so. Chris wanted him pliant but still alert.

They walked back to the lounge after he stowed the bottle back into it's hiding place. It took Minho a minute to get his thumb working correctly on the tv remote, which made Hyunjin burst into laughter as he sat next to him and watched the struggle. They both set Jisung off into giggles, and he rested his head on his palm as they tapered off. He was much looser with his posture now, feet still on the couch but nudged up against Chris' thigh. As he watched the screen and laughed at a joke Hyunjin made about Chris Hemsworth's hair, his toes wiggled into the crease between Chris' thigh and the couch.

Chris was pretty fucking drunk. He was a little too generous with _all_ the shots he'd poured, not just Jisung's last one. The three shots were really more like five. None of the members drank much whatsoever, so the alcohol hit the four boys in the living room like a truck. Hyunjin and Minho announced that they'd be heading to their room, both deciding it was too difficult in their drunken state to keep track of what was going on in the movie. They left the living room together, leaving Jisung alone with Chris. 

Anticipation cut through the haze the alcohol had cast over his thoughts. He felt suddenly alert, completely lucid, thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He flicked a quick text to Felix, telling him to crash in either of the other guys' bedrooms. He almost instantly got a _sure channie ;3_ text back.

Chris stood up. "I'm going to bed, I think, Sungie", he said, looking down at the younger boy with a slight smile. It was the first time he'd called him anything other than 'Jisung'.

He giggled, a little hiccup punctuating the end like a full stop. "Channie hyung! Help me up, okay? I don't think I can do it on my own", he pouted. His eyes were impossibly wide and a little unfocused. Chris thought he'd be pretty tipsy, but to say he was wasted was probably closer to the truth. He offered his hand to Jisung, who took it immediately. His hand dwarfed the smaller boy's; it all but disappeared as he wrapped his own around it. The palm was vaguely sweaty, but Jisung didn't seem to notice. Chris thought he'd probably be self conscious of it if he were sober. He pulled him to his feet, laughing as he swayed a little. "Are you ok to walk, Sungie?"

He got a lazy smile in reply. "Of course, hyung. 'm just gonna go slow ok? Don't let go of my hand!" "No problem, Sung. As long as you don't puke on me, we're good". They laughed together as he led him by the hand, down the hall and into their room.

Jisung finally let go and threw himself onto his bed, a satisfied sigh escaping his lungs. Chris shut the door behind him, clicking the lock into place. "Hyung, come talk to me!"

He patted the spot next to him on his bed, indicating where he wanted him to sit. Jisung shuffled over on his back to press against the wall, so Chris would have space to fit next to him. Chris turned the main light off, and switched on the little bedside lamp before joining him.

They laid there in the soft light together, their arms squeezed against one another. Jisung had his eyes closed; Chris stared at the bottom of the top bunk, and waited to see what the other boy would say.

After a short while, he spoke. "Hyung, why do you use my stuff? In the shower, I mean?" There was a slight shake in his voice, but he continued on anyway. "If it's by mistake then I'm sorry for bringing it up, I promise I'm not mad! I just thought you would've known it was mine, that's all. Seeing as I always come out of the shower smelling like a milkshake". He giggled loudly as he said the last few words.

"I know it's yours", Chris answered plainly. The gasp he got in reply sent shivers up the arm they was pressed against Jisung 's. He rolled over on his side, turning to look at the other boy, who was still laying down. He could see that his eyes were wide open. Those endless pools of stars; Chris was captivated, and with the knowledge of that fact came the acceptance that both of them were doomed.

"I like smelling like you", he continued. It felt liberating and exhilarating to be honest like this. Before he knew it, he was spilling words like blood from a wound. "I like knowing we're covered in the same scent". He was so close to Jisung, pressed against his side. The dark haired boy was wonderfully warm, and hyperventilating a little. Chris could smell the familiar scent of strawberry milk, mixed with sweat and the indescribable aroma of fear. 

"Hyung..." he breathed. "Why do you... why do you want to smell like me?" He was slurring his words, so Chris knew he was pretty drunk still. "You're..." he swallowed audibly, unable to finish his sentence.

"Look at me, Sungie." Jisung's breathing sped up even more. "I can't, hyung". "You can," Chris insisted in an impassive voice. 

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over to face his hyung. "Open your eyes, Sung", Chris instructed, that same authoritative tone colouring his words. They stayed shut. That prompted Chris to grip his face with one large hand; his fingers pressed deep into the softness of his cheeks. Jisung's eyes flew open at the contact, the first sparks of panic flashing in his pupils. 

They paused like that for an unknown length of time. Laying on their sides, staring into each other's eyes, Chris' hand firmly holding Jisung's face. He was breathing in short, quick pulls. Chris relished the smell of his breath in the close proximity. 

"Hyung," he began, "what are you d-" Chris couldn't help himself. He leaned in, forcing Jisung to meet him halfway with the grip on his jaw. He pressed their foreheads together. Jisung flinched, but didn't close his eyes.

"Don't you wanna be good for me, Jisungie?" he whispered, not breaking eye contact. Their faces were so close together that Chris could see the individual flecks of warm brown in his irises. His lashes were deep black and and plush. "You're so pretty, you know that? I've wanted you since I first saw you. You've been ruling my thoughts, Jisung" he continued, now running his thumb in soft strokes over his burning cheek. 

Jisung's eyes creased into a confused little frown. "You... You think I'm pretty?" He breathed. Chris felt him grab the hem of his tank top in his fists. He wondered absently if the scared boy pressed up against him even knew he was doing it. "I'm..." he finally broke eye contact, looking off to the side. "I'm not pretty, hyung. I could never be beautiful like you." Chris let out an amused little laugh at that, making the crease of Jisung's frown even deeper. He wanted to keep him feeling confused and small, unsure of what was really going on. "You _aren't_ beautiful, but you _could_ be beautiful for me, sweetheart." Jisung shivered deeply at the pet name, meeting his gaze again. "I want to, Channie hyung. What do I have to do?", he asked in a tiny voice. Chris felt the hands wrapped in his shirt tighten even more, and had to suppress a satisfied smirk, instead putting on the most sympathetic gaze he could muster. This was the first stepping stone he was leading Jisung over, so he started off lightly. "I want to see you. Have you ever been naked in front of someone, Jisungie? A boyfriend? A girlfriend maybe?" "Not a girlfriend!", he was quick to reply. "And I've... Never had a boyfriend, hyung. I wanted to, though. I _want_ to."

Chris smiled radiantly. "You're too cute, you know that? Now show me", he said, letting go of the boy's face. He sat up, giving him room to get off his bed and stand in front of him. Chris stood, too, taking advantage of their height difference to look down on his prey.

Jisung stood awkwardly in front of him in the warm glow of the lamp, his hands clasped in front of him. "Shirt off", Chris instructed, his arms crossed loosely. Jisung's hands stalled at the hem of his tank top, hesitating before pulling it off in one motion. Immediately his arms tried to cross over his chest to hide himself, but Chris ordered him to keep his hands by his sides, his harsh tone contrasting with the encouraging smile on his face. The boy couldn't meet his eye anymore, but that was okay, he was scared enough. Chris raked his eyes over his naked torso. He'd seen glimpses of it before, but only in innocent moments like changing clothes. This was different; he was bare just for Chris, now, doing it even though he was trembling slightly with nerves. His overwhelming need to please was making his decisions for him, now that logic was gagged by alcohol and Chris' quiet authority. The knowledge made his cock harden against his thigh, as he ran his appraising eyes over the shirtless boy in front of him.

Jisung had the most delicate collarbones he'd ever seen, the hollows looking achingly deep in the lamplight. He had a few freckles adorning his slight shoulders, and his brown nipples were small and hard. His stomach was flat but still soft, and he had a small mole to the left of his bellybutton. Chris ached to kiss it. Below his bellybutton and disappearing past the waistband of his shorts was a light trail of dark hair. It was the only hair coarser than peach fuzz that Chris could see on his body; even his armpits were shaved smooth. He wanted to lick the sweat from them, tasting the salt and the fear. 

"Gorgeous", Chris whispered finally, resting his burning gaze on his face again. "Pants off, now."

Jisung hesitated, his eyes filling with tears. The sight of them welling up and glittering made Chris impossibly hard, his cock heavy and straining in his shorts. He was so fucking pretty when he cried; it was like a wet dream come true. Jisung dipped his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts, not saying a word. He seemed to be trying to smile through the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. It was deliciously pathetic; Chris wanted to lick them off his face as they fell. The trembling boy squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed his shorts down to pool at his feet. He stepped out of them on shaky legs, and kicked them behind him clumsily.

Despite his tears, his cock was making a small tent in his black briefs, a wet spot darkening the fabric against the head. This was a pleasant surprise to Chris. Jisung opened his eyes and kept them trained on the floor. "You like this", Chris whispered, more of a statement than an accusation. "I don't know how I feel, hyung," he answered, mumbling towards the floor, "I'm scared." More tears fell down his cheeks, and he sniffled pathetically. 

"Sungie," he cooed, stepping forward to tilt the boy's chin up. "Want Chan-hyung to make it better?"

He swallowed hard before looking up to meet his gaze. "Please", he mouthed, only the slightest sound coming from his mouth. "Come sit on hyung's lap then, hmm?" Chris sat on Jisung's bed, pulling him down to sit across his knees. He stroked his hair while the boy continued to cry quietly. "I wanna be beautiful, hyung. Sungie wants to be beautiful for Channie." The regression in his speech impressed Chris, who hummed approvingly. He ran his palm over Jisung's cheeks to collect his tears with one hand, pulling his underwear down with the other. Jisung's cock was small and pinkish and sat rock-hard against his stomach. He had no public hair at all; his skin was shaved smooth. Chris wiped his palm over the head, collecting the warm precum and mixing it with the boy's own tears. He started stroking Jisung's cock ever so slowly and gently, shushing the boy quietly as he let out little hicupping sobs. "You're a good boy, Sungie, you're hyung's good boy, okay? Such a precious little thing, my sweetheart." He quickened his pace around Jisung's cock, which steadily leaked clear precum. He was still crying, but his sobs had turned into little gasps and moans. He had his fists wrapped tight in the hem of Chris' shirt. Jisung sat almost on top of his cock through his shorts, and Chris began rocking him gently back and forth in his lap as he jerked him off. The friction was delicious, and he was getting off on the sounds of crying coming from the small boy in his lap. Chris sped up his pace til Jisung was hyperventilating, holding his shirt in a death grip. "Sungie's gonna, he's gonna," he moaned, unable to finish his sentence. Chris switched from coddling him to murmuring words laced with amused poison. "Is my little slut going to blow his load all over his hyung's shirt? Hmm, you nasty whore? Gonna be my little bitch, Sungie?" He quickened his strokes to a brutal crescendo, latching his teeth on to the boy's collarbone and biting down ruthlessly. He used his free hand to muffle the pained scream as he continued to bite with as much force as he could muster. Jisung came hard all over his hand and shirt, thrashing around in his lap. Chris could taste blood in his mouth, _Jisung's_ blood, and the metallic taste paired with the boy's writhing over his clothed cock made him cum in his shorts with a bone-deep shudder. 

He unlatched his jaw from Jisung's collarbone with a low groan, relishing in the blood beading in the small wounds and the purple hue that was already filling in the imprint of his teeth. Jisung had gone floppy and pliant in his lap, so Chris took the hand covered in cooling cum and smeared the stickiness into the bite mark, before sinking his mouth over it again to taste the blood and cum as it mixed. The combined taste was indescribable, like sweet ambrosia, and Chris felt euphoric with the mixture smeared across his lips and chin. 

He lifted Jisung out of his lap and laid him back on his bed. Chris took pity on him and helped him pull his underwear back on. "You did a good job, Sungie", Chris said quietly. He leaned over to press a single kiss to his small mouth, leaving a milky blood stain when he drew away. Jisung looked up into his eyes. Tears were welling up in them again. "Thank you, Chan hyung", he whispered, as Chris pulled his blanket over him. "You're welcome", he replied simply, smiling wide enough to show his teeth.

Chan climbed up on to the top bunk, leaving his cum-stained shorts on. He wanted to keep feeling his own dried release on his skin, a tangible reminder of what had happened. He fell asleep easily, the taste of blood and cum sitting warmly in his mouth as he drifted off to the sweet sounds of Jisung's tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think. I got a little carried away with the length of this chapter :') thanks for reading as always xoxo


	5. Broken (Moral) Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets ready to use his powers for evil  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Short chapter, just needed to set things up for the next act ^-^ stay tuned!

In the morning, Chris got up with the sun to go and work out in the gym. Jisung was fast asleep on the bottom bunk, his blankets pulled up to his chin. He looked content and peaceful, and Chris wondered how thst would change once he'd woken up and remembered the previous night. On his way out, he came across Felix sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug in his hands, and one on the counter. It was as though he'd been waiting for him, and because Chris knew him better than anyone, he knew the assumption was probably right.

"Channie", he said softly, his voice gravelly with sleep still, "tell me what happened. How was he?" The stream of sunlight coming through the kitchen windows caught in his blonde hair and set it alight, making him look glowing and ethereal, his fine features looking gilded. Felix was an angel, _his_ angel, and a pivotal figure in Chris' exploration of his darker urges. He had read once that the devil was first an angel, a beautiful one, and he was God's favourite. That seemed to sum up how Felix was to him, and he loved him for it.

Chris sat on the stool next to him, and picked up the mug of tea. Lemony steam tickled his nose as he took a sip. He met Felix's gaze, and began to speak.

"He was fucking perfect, Lix. Completely obedient even when he was crying his eyes out. And he _liked_ it. It was like that scared him more than the actual act, you know? It was fascinating", Chris marvelled.

Felix smiled, looking pleased. "And what was 'the actual act', hyung?" he asked, a flicker of hunger in his eyes. "I made him strip for me, and then I jerked him off", Chris answered matter-of-factly. He couldn't hold back the grin forming on his lips at the memory, and with Felix he didn't have to. It was just another thing he loved about him. "He came?" Felix continued. "All over my hand, my shirt, there was so much. It tasted fucking amazing. I also bit him... Pretty hard." He said this last part with a tinge of guilt in his voice, Felix frowning a little at the admission. They both knew it was a bad idea to leave marks in places that could be seen by the makeup and wardrobe noonas. "There's a whole month til our first public gig, so it should be healed by then," Chris reminded Felix, effectively smoothing the crease in his eyebrows.

Felix giggled a little at that, smiling enough to show his teeth as he answered, "You're so good, Channie hyung, thinking about these things. I love how you stay in leader-mode even when the new recruit is blowing his load on your shirt. _Very_ nice juxtaposition." His face turned swiftly from amused to thoughtful, before he continued on. "So do you think he's a virgin, hyung?" 

Chris considered this question carefully, searching Felix's face, skipping over his features before meeting his eyes. It centered him, and he answered softly. "Yeah, Lix. I think he is." A radiant smile shone from Felix's face at this admission. "Chan," he said, sounding slightly breathless, "that's _perfect!_ I called it, didn't I?" A pleased little smirk fell over the perfect heart shape of his lips. Chris couldn't help but laugh at that, chest aching a little painfully as he saw how beautiful Felix was in his happiness.

His smile settled a little as he started to ask him the next few questions. This was important, seriously important, and if he and Felix didn't play this carefully, they'd screw up _everything._ Chris' tea was almost gone; Felix was still sipping at his delicately.

Before he could speak, though, Felix beat him to it.

"So. You need me to help now, right hyung? Because if Sungie starts talking, you'll be in deep shit. And if you're in deep shit, I consider _myself_ to be in deep shit, because I need you, and I'm not gonna let us get split up, not for anything." His usually gentle eyes were blazing, making Chris feel pinned like a butterfly being prepared for display. Chris loved him especially when he was like this; it was sexy and enviable and more than a little scary. "So we'll do a little good cop, bad cop, thing, ok? I'll be the shoulder he needs. It won't even be hard, because I care about Han, and I know he likes me. I'll keep him on such a gentle leash that he won't even feel it on his neck." Felix finished his tea, and placed the empty mug on the counter gently. He looked up at Chris expectantly.

Chris gulped down the last mouthful of rapidly cooling tea, and set his mug down next to Felix's before he began to speak.

"What did I do to deserve you, Lixxy?" Chris said, reverting to English, with more than a little reverence in his voice. He reached a hand out to cup Felix's cheek, who beamed back at him, and turned his face to press a kiss into Chris' palm. "It's you and I, Chris, it always will be", he answered simply, also speaking in English. "And I like seeing just how far you'll go", he continued, a deviant glint mixing with the love in his gaze. He kissed Chris' palm again gently, then hopped down from his stool lightly. "I'll go wake up our sleeping beauty, and ask him why his eyes are all puffy" he said, smiling mischievously. He stood close to Chris, putting a small hand on his shoulder and raising his voice to a sing-songy pitch, his eyes wide and concerned. "Goodmorning Sungie! Feel like some tea? I just made some! Oh, how come you look so puffy? Were you crying? Tell me all about it, sweetheart, you know you can trust me!" He burst into giggles after finishing his little show, making Chris laugh along fondly. "Fuck, Lix, you're awful, you know that?" he said incredulously, still laughing gently. Felix beamed like Chris had just given him the highest compliment, which was exactly how he'd meant it. "I'm a virtuoso at my craft, you know this" Felix answered with mock sincerity, leaning in to kiss him. Chris could taste lemon on his tongue. "Go lift some more shit for me, okay, my big muscly idiot", Felix said after pulling away, placing a last small kiss on his cheek as he took the empty mugs over to the sink. 

"I love you, Felix", Chris said as he tied his sneakers in a double knot and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Felix didn't look up from the sink, where he was washing their mugs pensively. "I know, Channie", he replied simply. He knew, they both knew. Chris didn't ever need to say it, but he still did, if only to taste how sweet the words were in his mouth before they left it. As he stepped out into the morning air, Chris felt confident that Felix would do just as he said he would, and keep Jisung quiet and trusting of him. He knew the manipulation pleased Felix more than he could likely understand; that fact in turn pleased Chris, who loved seeing Felix in his element, using all his talents to enamour and deceive and get what they both wanted. If Jisung ever believed that either of them loved him more than they loved each other, that was his mistake to make, and a vital one. It was almost sad how gullible he was, Chris mused. Jisung really was their lamb, hearing the sharpening of knives and mistaking it for strange but comforting music.


	6. Blueprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter marks a change in narrator and therefore perspective! We'll be looking through Felix's eyes now.

_Act Two: Felix_

Felix heard the door click shut behind Chris as he stacked their mugs on the draining rack. He stood for a while, his hands submerged in soapy water as he stared into space, and figured out how best to approach Jisung. He knew what he needed now was someone to confide in, to care about him, and help him work through his feelings. Felix would be that person. He'd made sure to be his sunshiney self around Han, always kind, willing to help the new recruit. It wasn't as though that side of Felix was fake; he really _was_ that sweet, happy person. He'd just kept the other side of himself secret, guarded it closely, because he knew he wouldn't make it another day in their industry if it was to get out. Felix didn't often put much real thought into his _tendencies._ He'd accepted that part of himself a long time ago, and integrated it with his bright and pleasant nature.

The only person in the world who knew him, _genuinely_ knew him besides himself, was Chris. Chris had never judged him, never failed him, and Felix did his best to make sure that was reciprocated. It was because of him that he was in Stray Kids in the first place. Without him, Felix would likely be back in Sydney, studying something dull at Macquarie Uni, maybe with a part time job at Kmart. The idea made his skin crawl. He knew he was better than that, more talented than that, and Chris had seen it in him before he himself had. Chris had put his dreams on the line, told JYP PD-nim that he'd walk if Felix wasn't brought back after the survival show. It'd worked; they were both lucky it had. 

The water in the sink had gone from hot to decidedly lukewarm. Felix dried his hands off, and started making a cup of tea to take to Han. He hummed to himself as he made it. 

"Sungie? Hey, Jisungie." Felix murmured in a gentle voice, looking the boy over in the low light of their bedroom, and placing the mug of tea he'd made on the bedside table. The sun was sneaking in between the gaps in the curtains, leaving fragmented rays on the walls. Han looked impossibly small, his blankets pulled up to his chin as usual. His shorts and tank top from yesterday were pooled on the floor next to his bunk. Felix supposed he was in his underwear, and a thrill twisted through his stomach at the thought of Chan having been the one to leave him like that. Han's eyes _were_ puffy, the little pockets of fat underneath them looking pink and swollen. It was really too bad that Felix had to wake him up; he quite enjoyed seeing the scene as Chan had left it. He had to tear his eyes away, before he started thinking too hard about what had occurred in their bedroom last night. The idea was to seem sympathetic and trustworthy, and having an obvious boner was not going to help that cause.

Felix moved closer, brushed an errant lock of hair off of Jisung's brow, the movement feather-soft. _Such a pretty boy._ "Sungie" he repeated, nudging his shoulder. "Time to get up." 

Han woke up with a small sniffling noise, his eyes barely opening a crack before closing again. "Lix?" he said dreamily. He scrubbed at his eyes absently before rolling over until his body fully faced Felix, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him. " _Finally,_ the Jisun has risen! Scooch over, I made lemon tea!" Han didn't laugh at the joke, and half-heartedly wriggled towards the wall enough so that Felix could sit next to him on the bed. This was a common set of events for a weekend morning, and Han was usually even more enthusiastic that Felix, far too energetic for having just woken up. Today, however, Jisung didn't seem in the mood for goofing off. His demeanor was sedated, and when he met Felix's gaze, his eyes darted away again quickly. Felix pretended he didn't know the reason why.

"Hey, Sungie, what's up? Did you cry before you fell asleep? Your eyes are really puffy." It wasn't uncommon for any of the boys in the dorm to get homesick occasionally, so late-night tears in themselves weren't suspicious. Unfortunately for him, Jisung's face was basically an open book, and it was obvious something particularly distressing had happened. He swallowed audibly, before looking up at Felix again. It seemed to pain him quite a bit to do so.

"I _did_ cry last night," he began, his voice faltering a little. "Felix..." he started, then stopped. "Yeah, Sung? You know you can tell me anything, yeah?" Felix made sure soft concern was showing in his eyes and on his face. Jisung swallowed, then continued. "You know Channie hyung really well, right? You're really close?" His tone was carefully neutral. Felix knew he'd have to tread carefully.

"Yeah, Sung, we are. Is this to do with him? You know that I love you, regardless of Chan hyung, right? My relationship with you is seperate. You know I can keep a secret." He smiled encouragingly at Jisung, who looked into his eyes and saw complete sincerity and comfort there. 

"Chan hyung... Chris..." Jisung paused, fidgeting with the hem of his blanket. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Last night, while you guys were all in Seungminnie's room, the four of us watching movies in the living room had some shots. Vodka is fucking gross, by the way." He smiled weakly at Felix as he said this last part. Felix smiled back patiently. "Anyway, I guess I got a little drunk, or kind of a _lot_ drunk, because Channie hyung had to help me walk back to our room. He's beautiful, you know?" he said abruptly. The question must have been rhetorical, because he continued on. "He's really beautiful, Lix. I've never had a boyfriend, but I'd want him to be pretty like that. I made him come sit next to me on my bed. I was laying down because my head was spinning. He was so sweet to me, said I could be beautiful for him, and I _wanted_ that, Lix, more than anything. I said I'd do anything, so Chan hyung... Asked me to get up, and take my clothes off, and so I did. I was so nervous that I was crying." Felix had listened silently so far, looking attentive and nodding where appropriate. "Fuck, Sung, that must've been scary," he said seriously. Jisung was quick to cut him off. "It was, Lix, but I also really liked it. I can't explain why. It just felt... It was a lot." He took a breath. "Once he'd looked me over, he pulled me into his lap, and, well. He jacked me off." his cheeks flared pink as he spoke. "It felt so good, it made me cry even more, and once it was over we both went to sleep. I don't know where to go from here, Felix. What should I do?"

Jisung had laid the decision in his hands. Felix had to bite back a smile. "I think you should think the whole situation over, keep it just between us for now," he began, Jisung looking up at him with those huge starry eyes. "I'll talk to Chan for you, see where he stands on the whole thing. It'll be ok, Sungie, I promise." Felix put on his sunniest and most lovely smile, turning it on Han full blast. He ate it up completely.

"Thanks, Lixxy. You always know what to say." "No problem, squirrel boy," Felix teased. "I'm always here for you, okay? Now drink your tea, it's gonna be super cold and gross soon."

Han sat up, his blanket pulled up to cover his bare chest, and took the mug from the bedside table. Felix was already passing through the doorway when Han sputtered, and complained about the tea being ice cold. The smile on Felix's face was so wide it almost hurt, as he walked away from their bedroom. It occurred to him then that he'd be the one to orchestrate when, and under what circumstances, Jisung would lose his virginity. He'd just have to decided whether it would be Chan or himself who'd do it.


	7. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanlix are in love, and a little depraved.

Felix made his way to the gym to talk to Chan. He'd almost certainly still be there, given how seriously he took his fitness. Not just to keep his stamina up for their performances, but also to please Felix, who had a pretty serious strength kink. To Felix, it wasn't so much a _strength_ thing, as an attraction to contrast. He liked the way that Chan's wide shoulders and pronounced biceps made him feel dainty, despite their heights being about the same. The way Chan's big hands fit around his slim wrists was borderline illegal, and his ability to manhandle Felix when they fucked was _definitely_ a felony somewhere. 

As he was approaching the double doors of the gym, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He paused outside, opening their private thread and watching the second and third messages pop up in quick succession after the first.

 **Jisungie:** _thx for making me feel better Yongbokkie. U da best (but not as best as me)_

 **Jisungie:** _before u correct my last msg I actually said that on purpose_

 **Jisungie:** _for real tho ty Lix. Idk what I'd do without u. <3_

 **Lix Sunshine:** _No worries Sung. Always here for you ok? Msg me whenever. And we're as best as each other actually. Luh you <3 ^-^_

Felix walked through the reception area and went through to the gym floor, watching Chris catch his reflection in the giant mirrors and watch him approach. The entire gym was deserted, save for the two of them. Chris didn't turn to address him; instead, he continued his dumbbell reps, a single thick vein bulging in each arm from shoulder to wrist. They looked delicious. Felix plucked the airpods out of Chris' ears. "Hey, Channie. How's lifting stuff going?" Felix sat cross legged on the floor next to the rack of weights, watching them both in the mirror.

"Fine, Lix." Felix found himself mesmerised by the steady tense and release of Chris' bicep, so much so that he missed what Chris said next.

"Sorry, hyung?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the muscles working away under Chris' skin. Chris smiled down at him knowingly. "I _said,_ how was Jisung? Did you work your evil fairy magic?" He said it with a little laugh, but he'd confided in Felix a long time ago that he thought he was so beautiful it was otherworldly. "Situation's fully under control, hyung. I don't think you have anything to worry about. And you were right, he really _did_ like it, probably more than you even thought. He was a little slutty about it when he talked to me, actually." Chris put the dumbbell down, sniggering a little. "The day _Jisung_ is slutty is the day you turn into a harmless angel, Lixxy baby. He's such a virgin it's almost painful", he said.

"I'm telling you, hyung, we could really make something out of him." Felix felt a little wistful at the prospect. "He'll never be like us, but it'd be fun to see him try", he continued, looking up at Chris fondly.

Chris held out a hand to help him get up off the floor. Felix felt more than saw Chris' eyes roaming over his body, drinking him in. "Never like us", he echoed, sounding slightly dazed. "Nobody could ever compare to you, Felix." He drew him close to his sweaty body, knowing how much Felix loved it, the heat of him, the deep masculine scent that only Chan's sweat possessed. Felix rested his head against the damp fabric of Chan's tank top and inhaled, his eyes closed. "Let's shower, Channie."

The gym was one of their favourite places to fuck, because it provided an unrivalled level of privacy. There were no regular staff- everything was accessed by keycard, and the only people apart from the group and the cleaners that were in the building frequently were the trainers, if requested by one of the members. The cleaners didn't come until the evening, so Felix and Chris literally had the building to themselves. They generally stuck to fucking in the showers, though; it was private, and provided at least _some_ noise cover if anyone were to come into the gym unscheduled. 

Chris had him pinned against the tiled wall, the warm spray of water mostly hitting his back and barely touching Felix. It was chilly, but that wasn't the only reason he was shivering. Chris' body was flush against his, their cocks pressed together and rock hard, both moving their hips in tight circles as they ground against each other. Chris had his mouth pressed against the shell of his ear, and he was murmuring filthy shit about Jisung. It made Felix feel like his skin was on fire. Chris had seemed to catch on very quickly to Felix's fantasies involving them and Jisung, and Felix wasn't surprised in the slightest. They knew each other best, in every way, but especially _this_ way.

" _Want to see me fucking him, Lix? Eating his tiny pink hole? What if I spat in his face, and made him swallow your cock with my spit all over his cheeks? Would that be pretty, baby?"_

Felix breathed hard through the onslaught of imagery being whispered into his ear. Chris just _knew_ how to make him desperate, wound so tight he felt some vital part of him would snap. "Fuck, Chris, holy fuck, _yes_ ", Felix stuttered out, feeling frankly stupid with arousal, his brain able to focus only on how fucking hard he was and the way Chris was touching him. Chris dragged his mouth from Felix's ear, running his tongue along his jaw and over his lips, biting them roughly. Felix dug his fingernails into Chan's ass, squeezing and pulling him even closer, crushing their bodies together so tightly that it hurt a little. They kissed for an unknown length of time, steam swirling in clouds around them. Felix sucked eagerly at Chan's plump lips, then breached past them to lick at his tongue and teeth. It was one of Felix's favourite things to do when they kissed; the surface of Chan's perfect white teeth felt slick under his tongue, the points and peaks breaking up the smoothness. Chris broke their kiss, wrapping a large, firm hand around his cock and beginning to stroke it lazily. He resumed talking about Jisung, whispering into Felix's ear as he stroked him, the smaller boy held a willing captive against the shower wall. 

_"I'll make him spread himself wide open for you, Felix. He'll try to finger himself open, even though he doesn't really know how, just to impress you, make you hard. He wants to be good so badly, baby. We can make him do anything we want. Anything you want, Lix."_

Felix was getting embarrassingly close to coming, brought to the edge by Chris' steady hand on his cock and the maddening words he was slipping into his ear, tucked there like you'd tuck a piece of candy in your cheek. Felix had his head tipped against the wall, panting, clutching Chris' biceps hard in an attempt to ground himself. He could feel Chris' thick cock pressed against his thigh, and Felix could've sworn it was even hotter than the water raining down on them from the shower head. 

_"He'll probably cry the first time, I know it. He's such a crybaby, Lix, it's so pathetic. He cries when he comes, too. Braindead. That's all he is, Felix, our braindead little toy."_

That was it for Felix. He came hard all over Chris' hand and his own stomach, whimpering as Chris kissed his freckles and mumbled praise. As soon as his head stopped spinning, he dropped to his knees, his mouth open, looking up at Chris expectantly. "You're so pretty, Lixxy", he said, caressing his cheek gently before lacing his fingers in his wet blonde locks and guiding his mouth onto the red, swollen head of his cock. Chris fucked into his mouth hard and rough, making his eyes water and his orgasm-dulled mind feel even more floaty. It was heaven to be used like this, everything about Chan feeling big, momentous; his hands, his cock, his repeated praise in that strong and sure voice of his. Felix was a fucking goner for Chris. Even in this addled state, being choked enthusiastically by his cock, Felix knew it. It felt exquisite. When Chan came down his throat, pumping a generous load of cum into him, it felt to Felix like receiving a heartfelt gift. He swallowed every drop he was given. Chan rinsed them both off, then wrapped Felix in a fluffy black towel, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. "Love you, little one", he mumbled. Felix's heart swelled buoyantly.

They dressed and got ready to go back to the dorm. "Channie, I've got an idea I wanna test with you." Chan looked up as he was putting his workout clothes in his backpack. "Yeah, Lix? You've got that smile on your face so I know it's something devious," he laughed. Felix put on his best pout. "How do you know! I could just be happy to be here with you. What if my idea is a picnic by the river? Making brownies? Cookies? You never know, hyung," he said indignantly, punching Chan in the arm with a small fist. "Ouch! Felix! Those are like little rocks, y'know!" Chan rubbed his arm, but his smile was fond. "What's the idea, baby?"

They walked out of the gym and into the late morning sunshine. Felix began to speak as they made their way leisurely down the street, stepping on his tiptoes to avoid the cracks in the pavement. "Jisung-" "How did I know! What's the evil plot?", Chan said. Felix scowled, but continued. " _Jisung,_ might appreciate a little show, don't you think? He's already creamed over you-" (Chan snorted at that) "-and I've seen the way he looks at me. At least I _think_ I'm reading it right. And Sungie's basically an open book, so..." he looked up at Chan expectantly. "So maybe he walks in on something after his shower?", Chan posited. "Exactly!" Felix beamed up at him, then punctuated his smile with another punch in the arm, just for luck. "Felix! Tiny rocks, I swear!" Chan tried to look mad but just ended up grinning at the happy smile on Felix's face. "It's a muscle massage, Chan, you should be grateful." Chris just shook his head, the smile not leaving his face.


	8. WOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is soft. Felix is crafty.

They waited to formulate the exact plan until they had a free moment, an occurrence that was only going to become more scarce as their first tv appearance loomed. Their practice hours amped up even more than the previous month; the eight of them were quietly confident, based on how Jisung had been performing. His rapping was on point, his singing almost as tight, and he was making unprecedented progress on their choreography. He'd taken to going to the practice studio for additional hours on top of what was expected of them, leaving after dinner and not coming back until he'd spent 3 solid hours in the studio. Sometimes, Hyunjin would join him to instruct, but mostly it was a solo endeavour. All the members were impressed, their coaches even more so. Felix thought with some surprise that he was putting even Chan to shame, and he was a chronic workaholic himself. Felix relayed to him that Hyunjin, Minho, and himself didn't even need to babysit Jisung anymore, at least not any more than the other members; he had the choreo down, he just needed to tighten up the execution. Felix supposed that was what his extra practice hours were for.

It was two weeks until their MusicBank comeback. Felix felt that familiar yet still powerful sense of suspense and excitement, spiked with a small shot of fear. It was stupid to have _no_ fear at all; a healthy amount of it prevented complacency, something Chan had taught him very early on. Chan himself seemed tightly wound, but that was expected. He had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, and, whether or not it was fair, JYP PD-nim would land a good portion of the blame on him if Jisung were to fall short of expectation. It was the less glamorous side of being a leader, and Felix didn't envy him whatsoever on that count. 

After a long day of practice, Felix took his usual shower at the dorms, using Jisung's strawberry milk gel on a whim. Chan had already been doing it for weeks; Jisung had come to Felix about it, two days after confiding in him about his encounter with Chan. "I haven't even _said_ anything to him about it since, well, _you know,_ but I know he knows I know. It's dumb", he'd said, chewing at his lip with those squirrely teeth of his. "I was almost all out already, but then tonight when I got into the shower, there was a brand new bottle right next to the almost empty one. He's so considerate even though I'm awkward about stuff." His eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, but Sungie, it's only because he likes you so much. He's like a big puppy, scent matters a lot to him. You saw how he almost had a meltdown because we changed fabric softener brands without mentioning it." Jisung laughed, the concern falling away from his face. "Yeah, he went to the convenience store to get the one he likes, even though it was snowing and he was in his pyjamas", he recalled. Felix smiled encouragingly. "See, Sung, he's a big idiot! Nothing intimidating about him. Threaten to change laundry products and he'll promise you his first born son to make you stop. He's easy peasy, Ji." Jisung smiled toothily back at him, seeming completely soothed.

Felix had to marvel at his own powers of persuasion. It was beyond just being friendly and good with people; he'd found he had an ability to ease anyone's mood, almost uncannily. He knew it was one of the things that made Chan so in awe of him, and he was more than a little smug about it (but quietly). He knew how their dynamic appeared to others; Chan was the big, strong leader, always on top of things, in complete charge of himself. Felix was his shadow, his little brother, his biggest fan, almost lucky to be his best friend. The reality was far from it, but it served both of them well that people believed the illusion.

In truth, Chan was a sucker for Felix, always had been; probably always would be. It was Felix who'd stuck by him, who'd convinced him to carry on when he was sure he couldn't, the real driving force behind his determination. Felix smiled to himself at the memories, bonding with Chan over their shared love of Sydney, showing the other boys how to do a TimTam Slam, laughing at little Jeongin's emerging Aussie accent when he spoke English. The media lapped it up, too; the Australian duo, inseperable, endearing in their boisterous extrovertion.

The media didn't see the rest of it; nor did the other members. The way they were each other's first for everything, fumbling kids learning how to kiss, then teaching each other how to fuck as adults. Their conversations in the dead of night, crammed into Felix's single bed, admitting their desires, their fears. It was during one of these discussions that Felix admitted he might like to be hurt, coaxing a gasp out of Chan, and a confession that he might want to be the one _doing_ the hurting. The floodgates opened after that moment of bare honesty; now there was nothing they kept from each other, nothing they wouldn't do for each other. The other guys had simply accepted it. They knew he and Chan were soulmates, and they didn't think anything of it when the two of them would sit close to each other, sometimes holding hands, in their own bubble even as they laughed and joked with everyone. It was just, _Them;_ Minho had once talked to Felix about it in the afterglow of a show in Dubai. They'd sat outside their hotel in the almost-dark, the air still thick and hot around them. "You know you don't have to hide from us, right Lix?" Minho had turned his serious gaze upon him, the curve of his mouth softening the expression. Felix had feigned ignorance. "How do you mean, hyung? If it's about being gay then yeah, that cat's definitely out of the bag already", he said wryly, getting a dry laugh out of Minho. "Not that, dummy. You and Chan-hyung. It's gross, but also sort of cute. I guess." "You aren't really making me feel reassured here, Lino", Felix scoffed, a dramatic look of faux offence on his face. Minho nudged him with his elbow. "Yah! Shut up, brownie boy, I'm trying to be serious!", he laughed, but then his tone had softened. "What I'm saying is, you're a good match, and I- _we-_ just hope you know you can be natural around us. I don't wanna see anything non-PG", he was quick to affirm, "But you don't have to hide. We'll all keep it secret for as long as you guys want it to be."

Minho had looked away when he'd finished speaking, craning his head up to look at the night sky, the stars hard to make out with the light pollution from the skyscrapers. Felix had reached his hand over Minho's as it braced him on the hotel steps, and grasped it gently. Minho had grasped his hand right back, eyes not moving from the vast expanse of sky. They'd sat like that until they had to go in for the night and get some sleep, before their flight the next day.

Felix loved Minho and the other boys for their firm acceptance, even if they only knew the bright and happy side of him and Chan. They had a perfectly balanced dynamic as a team; Jisung's arrival hadn't disrupted that as much as Felix thought it would. It had, however, affected the dynamic between him and Chan; it'd become more heated, passionate, the two of them basking in the warmth of each other's desires. They'd come to realise they _both_ wanted Jisung, wanted to corrupt him, to eat him alive. It was heavenly to contemplate such a feast, and Felix felt wonderfully greedy to be sharing it with only Chan. They'd decided upon their plan, late at night the week before their comeback. Jisung was fast asleep in his bunk, so Chan had crept down from his own and joined Felix in his little bed. They'd kept the PDA to a friendly level of skinship since Jisung had arrived. They knew the other guys wouldn't out them to him; they'd said they would keep Felix and Chan's relationship secret, and they'd stuck to it. If Jisung suspected anything, he gave no indication of it. Felix was bubbly and cuddly anyway; him snuggling with Chan was just as likely to happen with him and Hyunjin or Minho. With Chan pressed up to his side in his bed, Felix had outlined what they'd do. On the Tuesday night of their last week of preparation, they'd wait for Jisung to leave for his extra practice hours, then cram into Felix's bed much like they were at that moment. When Jisung got back to the dorms and came into their room, he'd see Chan and Felix naked, covered to the waist in Felix's sheets, their bare skin glowing in the lamp light as they kissed and ran their hands over each other. If Felix was correct, (and he often was), Jisung wouldn't be able to resist the sight in front of him. It'd be like watching a wet dream come to life; Felix knew they looked hot together, contrasting thick muscle and dainty features. Whatever happened next, Felix knew one thing; Jisung wasn't coming out of it unscathed.


	9. Booster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thjngs get serious. Deadlines draw near. Jeongin is still a little shit.

Felix and Chris decided that Tuesday night was the one. All day on Monday Felix could barely think of anything else, his mind taken over by the prospect of having Jisung with Chan. At practice, he went through the choreography on autopilot, Hyunjin scolding him for being sluggish. "Lix, we really need to be stepping it up this week, you know how important next week is", he'd said, not unkindly. Felix had just nodded and tried to funnel his concentration back into practicing, paying attention to his form, keeping his agility up. Chan seemed to be faring about as well as he was; he stumbled over one of the steps in God's Menu twice in a row, and apologised profusely for making them have to go over the pre-chorus. Felix caught his eye in the floor-to-ceiling practice mirrors, raising an eyebrow. Chan just smiled apologetically, showing his dimples. Jisung, on the other hand, was doing wonderfully, completely unawares as to what was being concocted between his two other members. His dancing was complimented happily by Hyunjin, who's eyes sparkled as he saw the improvement happening before his eyes.

Finally, they finished up with practice, and piled into the vans to go back home to their dorm. Felix sat in the back next to Chan, with Minho and Hyunjin in the seats in front. The pair were busy comparing photos on their phones, their heads bowed close together. They were in a lively debate over who's pets were cuter; Hyunjin was advocating passionately for Kkami, Minho adding a firm opposition with Soonie, Doongie, and Dori.

" _Look_ at Dori. For real, like properly look at her. She's a _baby,_ she's so precious, here, look at her sleeping", Minho said emphatically, passion in his voice. He held his phone right up to Hyunjin's face, presumably showing the pic of Dori in a deep slumber. Hyunjin flicked Minho's forehead with sudden speed, and swiped furiously through his phone gallery. "HERE!," he said triumphantly, "the photo that blows your cats out of the water. It's Kkami-" he paused for effect- "in a _strawberry costume._ " He pushed his phone in Minho's face, looking smug. Felix and Chan started cracking up in the back seat, their sniggers turning to full blown laughter. Minho said nothing for a while, then said quietly "Well at least my cats _like_ me. I saw that vlog, Kkami doesn't even listen to you." There was stunned silence from Hyunjin. Felix and Chan were absolutely losing it, wheezing with laughter and slapping each other, unable to speak. The two boys in front of them finally started laughing too, caught by how infectious it was even as they tried to be serious. Hyunjin gave Minho another flick to the forehead. He yelled out a pained "YAH!", rubbing at the sore skin, but not retaliating. Felix guessed that he'd realised he probably deserved it for his last comment.

As his and Chan's laughter turned to small, hicupping giggles, they caught each other's eyes, and the mood changed completely. They were both full of nervous energy, and it seemed to crackle between them like static. The other two boys in the car seemed not to notice, both back to comparing pet photos, more amicably this time. Chan's hand slid across to Felix's thigh, gripping it gently, as if asking permission. Felix met his eye. _Please,_ he mouthed, and Chan visibly gulped, his hand closing around his slender thigh. He grabbed his hoodie from the floor and put it over Felix's lap, starting to run his palm firmly up and down the inseam of Felix's jeans. Felix felt himself getting hard incredibly quickly, having been on edge all day. Jisung hadn't made it easy for him at practice, either, even though he didn't know he was doing it; he'd stripped his shirt off halfway through, the fabric almost transparent from sweat, throwing it playfully at Felix. He'd pretended to choke dramatically, and threw it back, telling Jisung he was gross, making the other boy laugh mischievously. In reality, the smell of his sweat-soaked shirt had been intoxicating to Felix rather than repulsive. He wanted to taste it, drink it in, be engulfed in the masculine salinity of it. The sight of Jisung shirtless, sweaty, glistening, was fucking delectable. He'd absorbed the image greedily before Jisung had put a fresh shirt on. 

Chan's firm pressure up and down his thigh under the hoodie continued, both of them gazing carefully out of their respective windows. Felix felt that strong, wide palm slide up and over the bulge in his pants, and let out a slow breath. The pressure was maddening, Chan not moving his hand but just _pressing,_ the heat of it adding to the heat Felix felt in his briefs from his cock, rock-hard and throbbing. Felix glanced over at Chan, who was still pointedly looking out the window. The streetlights flickered over his features, casting different shadows. It was mesmerising, beautiful, punctuated by the frantic little back-and-forth movements Felix was making with his hips against Chan's hand. It felt wonderful, but much more teasing than satisfying, and Felix felt his stomach twist. He wanted to fuck Chan more than anything, use his body in place of Jisung's, channeling his lust for him into Chan's body. Chan would let him, too; they were whipping each other into a frenzy over their hunger for Jisung, and it made Felix feel a little lightheaded. By the time they arrived at the dorm, Felix was aching, needing to come, wanting so badly to do it inside Jisung. 

He and Chan restrained themselves. They went about their regular nightly routines, grabbing something to eat, showering, watching some trashy drama with Jeongin, Jisung and Changbin on the tv in the living room. As the credits rolled for another episode, Jisung got up, announcing that he was leaving for his usual extra practice. He wished them all goodnight, in case they'd gone to sleep by the time he got back. As soon as he'd slipped out the door, Felix told the others that he was heading off to bed. Chan said he would too, and Jeongin laughed at both of them. "It's because you're both so _old!!!_ How are you even allowed to do so much physical activity in a day? Do your doctors know? You could break a hip!" Changbin lost it next to him, poking Jeongin's cheek while he laughed. "Evil maknae! Evil!" Jeongin just pinched his arm, making him yelp. Felix and Chan went to their room laughing, but once the door was shut behind them and the lock was turned, they fell silent.

Chan surged against him suddenly, picking him up and wrapping his legs around his hips as Felix squealed. "Channie-" he started, but got no further. Chan sealed their mouths together, licking sloppily at Felix's tongue, running the soft muscle over the roof of his mouth and over his teeth. They panted into each other's mouths, sharing breaths, getting high on each other. Chan walked the few steps to Felix's bed, dumping him on it unceremoniously before crawling over him and covering his body with his own. Their hips pressed together tightly, both of them groaning at the pressure. They were both so fucking hard, and Felix could feel Chan's cock, heavy against his own through the fabric of their pants. Felix snaked his hand between their pelvises, popping the buttons on their respective pairs of jeans while they kissed. He grabbed the waistband of Chan's jeans, and used the grip to pull his hips back and forth against his own.

The sensation almost hurt through the four layers of clothing, but it was a welcome pain, and Felix kissed Chan with more urgency. Then, Felix slipped the fingers of both hands into Chan's underwear; Chan exhaled harshly through his nose as they kissed. His skin was feverishly hot, a little damp, and Felix's fingertips grazed soft pubic hair. Their mouths were getting beautifully sloppy, with saliva leaking from the corners and pooling on their tongues. Chan seized Felix's chin, thumbing at his bottom lip, and Felix knew immediately what he wanted; so he opened his mouth, let Chan spit all his drool onto his tongue, and swallowed obediently. A noise more like a growl than a groan came from Chan's mouth, and Felix watched his eyelids flutter as he thanked him for his spit. They paused for a moment, both panting, staring into each other's eyes. Felix saw nothing but pitch black lust in Chan's eyes; he shuddered to think what Chan might be seeing in his own.

"Shirt, Channie. And pants. Fuck it, boxers too," Felix mumbled, already pulling clumsily at his own shirt. They stripped themselves of clothes haphazardly, snatching kisses between each motion, uncovering the carnal beauty of one another. They ended up both completely naked, with Felix on top. He straddled Chan's tapered hips, running his fingers reverently over the dips and planes of his abs, taking it all in. Then, he took Chan's face in both hands and looked him over, seeming to appraise him- his features were strong, sure, softly boyish, and yet almost intimidatingly mature. He leaned down to kiss him deeply. "You're so handsome, Channie, so strong," he breathed, "I want you to hurt Jisung, and love me, I-" he let out a sigh as Chan stroked his left nipple with a calloused thumb- "I want you to show him I'm everything, and he's nothing."

"You _are_ everything, Lixxy baby," Chan replied faithfully, "my littlest love. Such a pretty thing, Lix. 'm so obsessed with you, baby." Chan took Felix's dirty boxers in his hand and pressed them up to his nose, breathing in Felix's scent before resting them beside his head on the pillow. Felix groaned, and took both their cocks in one small hand as well as he could. Chan's cock up against his own looked fucking beautiful; his, thicker and slightly longer, lighter in colour, uncut; Felix's own, slimmer, darker, the scar line from being circumcised a darker shade of skin than the rest. It was really no surprise that they were such a beautiful contrast to one another in this respect, too, as well as all the others. They were both leaking precum, Chan more so. Felix had always been a little fixated on Chan's foreskin, probably because he himself didn't have one. He liked dipping a small finger between the head of Chan's cock and the thin wall of foreskin around it, marvelling at the way the skin accommodated his finger, the little bulge it made. Chan watched Felix play with him, watched him smear his fingers in his precum, and suck them into his pretty little mouth. "Lix, please..." He reached down to cup both of Felix's ass cheeks in those big hands of his, squeezing roughly. 

Felix smiled smugly. "You want this, Channie?," he taunted, shifting up a little to press his ass against Chan's crotch. Felix could feel their mess of precum on his skin, and he gathered some on his fingers before reaching back and smearing it over his hole. Chan looked up at him dazedly, sliding a finger against Felix's hole and feeling the wetness of their combined fluids. He looked lost for words, only able to keep slipping his fingers back and forth over the wrinkled skin, almost letting his fingertips nudge in with every pass. "You're so fucking pretty, Lix, I can't wait to see Jisung sucking at this perfect fucking hole, it's going to look so _filthy_ ", he groaned. "I want us to make him come in his pants, Lixxy, really humiliate him." Felix stroked Chan's cock at a teasing pace as he answered. "Then we could make him clean his underwear with his tongue", he whispered, bending to press his lips up against Chan's ear. "That's what you want, right, hyung? Make him feel disgusting? Turn little Sungie into a helpless whore?" Chan gripped tighter at Felix's ass, his thighs clenching and relaxing as Felix stroked his cock. Felix sped his pace up; Chan was pressing a fingertip into Felix's hole now, panting in short sharp breaths. It was obvious he was close to coming, and Felix felt almost on edge too, spurred on by excitement for Tuesday night, and intensified by how depraved he and Chan felt.

Just as Chan was beginning to mumble about coming, Felix took his hand away abruptly. Chan gasped, and looked up at him questioningly, softening his grip on his ass. "Not tonight, Channie hyung," Felix said sweetly, "you have to save your cum for tomorrow. You're going to be fucking gagging for it by then, aren't you?" he said, turning his megawatt smile onto the man under him. Chan had an expression on his face that looked like the one a kid would have if they dropped their ice cream, and it made Felix giggle at him. "I guess I can wait," Chan said grudgingly, "but I'm not gonna enjoy it." Felix kissed his pouting mouth heartily before climbing off him and beginning to get dressed. "C'mon, hyung, we've gotta be presentable before Han gets home," he reminded, picking up Chan's shirt and handing it to him. "He can't see me balls deep in you until _tomorrow_ night!" 

Chan just groaned, before getting up to get dressed as well. "I hope tomorrow is worth it, Lix," he said quietly. Felix stepped forward to pull up the zipper and pop the button through on Chan's jeans. "It will be, even more than you can imagine", he promised. They kissed deeply then, as soulmates, brothers, colleagues, best friends, all at once. Felix knew Chan trusted his word.

They both stayed awake in bed until Jisung got back home, showered, and slipped into his own sheets. Neither of them slept, either, until they heard Jisung's breathing even out and deepen. Felix's last, fragmented thoughts before he fell asleep were slightly unnerving, all revolving around the idea that maybe Chan and himself were in deeper than they thought they were. _You can really lose control because of the things you want to control. Kinda ironic. Guess you give yourself away to take from someone else._ He was still thinking about it when he tripped over into sleep's lap. That night, he dreamed of a spider that had found itself stuck like glue, doomed in the gossamer strands of it's own web. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is -the one- >:) stay tuned!
> 
> P.s Soonie Doongie Dori supremacy don't @ me


	10. Hellevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a big one. Strap yourselves in, folks!

_Tuesday_. The morning began like any other. Breakfasts were hastily eaten, backpacks and boys were loaded into vans, said boys danced so hard they fogged the giant mirrors in the practice studio. Felix felt excellent, simmering with the kind of satisfaction that only comes from knowing something someone doesn't. He and Chan kept catching each other's eye in between verses and choruses, and catching each other staring at Jisung. Sungie was none the wiser, too engrossed in nailing the choreo and delivering his lines perfectly to notice their eyes on him, both trying to be subtle and barely succeeding.

There was still that element in Felix's mind of Jisung possibly rejecting him and Chan, but it seemed so unlikely that it was hardly a concern- the kid barely kept his heart-eyes under control around Chris, so prone to blushing that it was on the pitiful side of cute. If a bit of praise and a handjob made every guy fall in love, Felix thought wryly, he himself would have more ardent admirers than he could list. He knew there was more to it than that, though, with Jisung and Chris. The latter had that magnetic pull, the perfect mix of built and charming, genuine friend and fierce leader, that made guys like Jisung cling to him. Felix almost felt bad for the kid; shy and self conscious, the validation he got from Chan wanting him must've raced through his veins like a drug. He himself had almost fallen into that trap, too, Felix mused- that was, until he realised how terminally whipped Chan was for him. 

The eight of them took a break at midday, each grabbing a snack from the side room and gulping down water bottles. They spread out with satisfied sighs, lounging on the couches and the floor, glued to their phones. Jeongin laid on his stomach on one of the mats on the floor, squished between Changbin and Seungmin. The older two were taking turns feeding Jeongin bits of rice puff, while his hands were busy playing a game on his phone. 

"Innie wants more, hmm?", Changbin cooed in his aegyo voice, poking at Jeongin's closed lips with a chunk of the snack. I.N started to speak, only getting out "No more, hyu-" before Changbin took advantage of his now open mouth, pushing more rice puff in, and making the younger boy cough dramatically. Jeongin threw his phone down with a battle cry and climbed onto Changbin's back, straddling him and swatting at his butt. Seungmin laughed and joined in, holding Changbin's arms so he couldn't fight I.N off as he administered the butt-smacks. Changbin cried out in pretend outrage, wriggling under both boys and spluttering about nobody respecting his seniority. "Chan-hyung! Your maknae is misbehaving!" he yelped, his words punctuated by Jeongin's continued smacking.

Chan just laughed, lounging against Felix on one of the couches as they watched the spectacle. "Oh, so he's _my_ maknae now, Binnie?" "Yes, hyung, he IS! I thought you raised him better than this!", Changbin retorted, laughing even as he complained, still trying his hardest to escape Seungmin's grip. I.N took no notice; he was a boy on a mission, and it seemed to Felix as though he'd decided Changbin's poor ass deserved a thorough pummeling. 

"That's _(smack)_ what _(smack)_ Changbinnie hyung _(smack)_ gets for _(smack)_ almost making _(smack)_ me choke to _(smack)_ DEATH!" Jeongin declared triumphantly, as Changbin kept squirming and protesting. 

Minho was the one to finally step in and save Changbin, distracting the youngest with the offer of a dumpling if he let his hyung go. Jeongin leapt up immediately, and happily collected his bribe from Lino, munching at the dumpling as he laid back down next to Seungmin. 

Felix found his eyes on Jisung again, who'd been watching the struggle amusedly with Hyunjin, both of them sipping iced Americanos at the small table in the corner. He kept watching, as Hyunjin nagged Jisung to take selcas with him, putting on his best Hyunjinnie pout and turning it full-blast on Jisung. There was really no question at that point- Jisung posed next to Hyunjin, throwing up a peace sign and puffing his cheeks out, Hyunjin smiling smugly. Felix had to smirk to himself- _agreeable little Sungie._ He was such a pretty thing, all sparkly eyes and soft skin. His bravado while performing was just that; a façade, a way to appear confident even if he wasn't. Felix understood that, he did it himself, they _all_ did, to some degree. That's showbiz, baby. It was while he was pondering that Jisung turned from Hyunjin, and met Felix's eye across the room. Felix smiled lightly, thinking Jisung would drop his gaze first, but he didn't. Instead, he pursed his thin lips over the straw in his Americano and sipped at it, holding Felix's gaze. Felix looked away; he felt a little flustered, unsure of what just happened. He wasn't certain, but it seemed as though something flashed in Jisung's eyes before he'd looked away, some indeciferable emotion. When Felix had let a few moments pass, he looked over to Jisung again, who seemed engrossed in Hyunjin's phone, presumably reviewing the selcas they'd just taken. Jisung looked around, met Felix's gaze once more, and smiled shyly before looking away. That flash of something Felix thought he'd seen, was absent from Jisung's face this time. Felix shook the thought off, before they finished their food and went back to practice.

Once they all finally got home that night, Felix and Chan kept their routine strictly business-as-usual. It wouldn't be smart to attract unwanted attention at this stage; the idea was to act normal, giving Jisung no reason to think anything was off. Nothing _was_ off, not yet, but anticipation breeds paranoia, and Felix was feeling a hefty dose of it. He and Chan went off to their room once Jisung had left for his extra practice session; the others were going out for BBQ and bowling, at Chan's subtle insistence.

Felix shoved Chris against the door as soon as it was closed behind them. He buried his face in his hyung's neck, smelling Jisung's body wash, Chan's cologne, the warmth of his skin. It calmed him instantly, and Chan held him, stroking his hair gently, cradling Felix's body against his own. "You okay, baby?", Chris murmured into his hair. "Not too nervous, hmm?" Felix pulled away slightly, took Chan's hand, and held it against his chest. He could feel his heart beating a rapid tattoo against Chan's hand through his shirt. "A little bit, yeah," he tried to laugh, sounding a little shaky. Chan cupped his cheek, smiling fondly at him. "Lixxy, this is going to be fun, I promise," he said gently, his eyes full of bare sincerity. "I love you, little Lix", be affirmed, hugging Felix tightly to him again and kissing his hair.

Felix felt his apprehension melt away. Chan would never let anything bad happen to him, never get him into a situation that would be detrimental to him. He simply loved Felix too much to allow it, and Felix knew it. It was an oddly sentimental moment, considering they were preparing to seduce their roommate. Felix giggled at the thought, feeling giddy, getting excited again. Chan held him at arm's length, a sunny grin on his face, and booped him on the nose with the tip of a finger. Felix poked his tongue at him. "You're so cheesy, hyung", he giggled, all smiles again. Everything was going to go to plan; Felix was sure of it now. "Kiss me, Channie," he demanded. Chris obliged easily.

They'd fallen onto Felix's bed, kissing each other's smiles, feeling disgustingly cute- but the mood had changed quickly. Now they were on their sides, the room filled with soft light from the bedside lamp. They kissed languidly, all eager tongues and bitten lips. "You're fucking beautiful, Lix," Chris breathed, their faces so close that Felix felt his words against his skin. Chan had woven his arms around Felix, sliding his wide, firm hands under his shirt to map the contours of his back. They were chest to chest, the heat of their bodies mingling. Chan's hands were stroking Felix's sides under his shirt, always moving, like he couldn't keep still. He was often like this when they had sex- like he wanted to touch all of Felix at once, overwhelm his senses with the feel and taste and smell of him. It was achingly endearing, and it turned Felix on like fucking crazy. 

"Hyung, clothes off now, please", he murmured against Chan's lips, sliding a small hand down to grip his cock through his shorts. Chan groaned, his hips surging up to press against Felix's hand, but he broke away obediently to undress Felix, before standing to undress himself. Chan puddled their clothes haphazardly on the floor next to the bed, and stood staring at Felix's lithe form, looking mesmerised. "Felix..." he began, but didn't finish, his eyes drinking in the image before him. Felix knew he was sexy; his features were finely carved, his body prettily smooth and dainty, soft skin sprinkled with freckles. "Come here," he pouted, making grabby hands at Chan. Felix saw Chan's cock twitch reflexively, already hard and angry-looking. Chan sank back down, both of them laying on their sides again, feverishly hot even without clothes. "I can't wait for Sungie to kiss you here-" Felix pressed a warm kiss to Chan's neck- "and here-" another kiss, and then another, dusting each collarbone- "and here-" Felix moved down the bed to press Chan flat on his back, and left wet kisses across his stomach. Felix could feel Chan's muscles clench under his lips.

"Fuck, Lix, baby", Chan groaned. He stroked Felix's hair, pushing his head further down his stomach unconsciously. Felix let him, kissing a burning trail over the defined v-line, nipping at the crests of his hips, leaving delicate licks at the line where his trimmed pubic hair began. Felix pressed his nose into the neat curls at the base of Chan's cock, inhaling deeply. He smelled delicious, masculine and heady, clean and somehow essentially _Chan._ It was intoxicating, and Felix felt the fingers clutching his hair tighten. "I want your mouth on my cock so _fucking_ bad, Lix," Chan moaned, and it was easy to see he was telling the truth; his hips squirmed under Felix's hands, the head of his cock peeking out from his foreskin and glistening wetly. 

Felix kneeled between Chan's thighs. He glanced up to see hooded eyes gazing down at him, Chan's bottom lip held between his teeth. They held eye contact with one another as Felix grasped Chan's cock delicately, giving it a few gentle strokes. It was positively _throbbing_ , rock-hard and burning hot in his hand, and Felix licked his lips theatrically, coating them in spit, millimetres from the leaking head. Chan whined shamelessly- it was obvious that he was employing all his self control to stop from shoving Felix's head down on his cock. Mercifully, Felix took the head of Chan's cock into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it experimentally, nudging down the foreskin, collecting the precum and swallowing it. " _Yes, baby_ ," Chan hissed, stroking his hair absently. Felix set a leisurely pace, not really trying to escalate anything, just lazily sucking and licking at Chan's cock. He cradled and squeezed Chan's balls in one small hand, his touches feather-light. They were both comfortably horny, simmering, waiting. Jisung was due to be back any minute now, and when he walked into their room, he'd be met with the irresistible scene they were painting with their bodies. Felix felt his cock throb at the thought, untouched as of yet, and so hard it almost hurt. Chan was already half gone, just from being cockwarmed. The entire situation was surreal and maddeningly arousing, and Felix felt drunk off it.

They were both so engrossed, neither of them heard the door open- but they did hear it slam closed, and they'd both looked around by the time Jisung's backpack has fallen from his slack hand. It was a strange kind of stand off- Jisung, framed in the doorway, his sweaty clothes still on, his backpack dropped on the floor at his feet; Felix and Chan on the bed, naked, panting, Felix's lips puffy and wet from Chan's cock.

" _Fuck_ ", Jisung said dumbly, no emotion in his voice. Felix kneeled next to Chan, watched Jisung watching them, and it was as though time had slowed. Jisung's hands clenched into fists at his sides, relaxed, clenched again. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, roses seeming to bloom in each one, and he struck Felix in that moment as so fucking pretty that it was like a punch to the gut.

It was Chan who sat up and spoke next. "Jisungie, come here," he said gently, holding a hand out, his face open. Jisung just looked at his outstretched hand, opening his mouth to say something, only to close it again. Chan's hand didn't move. "Sungie. It's okay," he continued, keeping that same easy tone. "Come let hyung make you feel good. You want that, right?" he asked, a smile in his voice. Jisung blushed impossibly deeper. "Hyung, I..." he gulped audibly in the hush of the room. "You _know_ I do," he said. "But...", he hesitated, glancing at Felix, "Lix, too?" There was a tilt to his head as he spoke, making him look like a confused puppy. Felix's heart melted. "Yeah, Sung, me too. Channie hyung and I both want to take care of you, okay?" he said, using his softest and most trustworthy smile as he spoke. 

Jisung's eyes flitted between their faces, evaluating, appraising. Chan's hand stayed steadily outstretched, equal parts encouraging and authoritarian, and Jisung's eyes settled on it as he began to speak. "Felix is..." he shook his head, then glanced timidly at Felix. "You're beautiful, Lix," his voice awestruck. He looked again at Chan's hand, then turned towards the door- and clicked the lock into place. The sound was like a period at the end of the world's longest sentence.

" _Fuck_ ", Jisung sighed, then stepped forward to place his hand in his hyung's.

Chan pulled him down on the bed roughly, and Felix shuffled over as much as space would allow, so that Jisung was crammed between them. It was an odd contrast, being naked with Chan while Jisung was fully clothed, but there was also something elicit about it that Felix enjoyed. _Holy fuck, it's actually happening._ Felix felt unreal and utterly weightless. 

Felix pushed Jisung down to lay on his back, his huge, starry eyes trained on the ceiling. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his hands were clutching the sheets as if to ground himself. Felix surged over him, covering the top half of his body with his naked form as Chan watched hungrily. Jisung squeezed out an airy gasp.

"I've told Lix how pretty you are when you're naked and hard, Sungie," Chan murmured, while Felix laid a warm hand on Jisung's cheek. "I told him how beautiful you'd look on his cock, too", Chan continued. He was keeping his voice measured and friendly, but Felix knew that black excitement was surging under his skin- he could feel it in his own body, too. "Look at Felix, Sung." A demand, softened by Chan's light tone. Jisung turned his face slightly in Felix's hand, looking up at him timidly. His gaze seemed far away and blissful even as his heart pounded like a trapped rabbit's. "Felix.... I think, I think I want you to kiss me," he choked out, "you're so _beautiful_ , Lix, please..." He trailed off, a pleading look in those galaxy eyes. Felix closed the space between their faces and kissed Jisung's thin lips softly, insistently. He felt Jisung gasp into his mouth as he let his own fall open, and suddenly Jisung's tongue was in his mouth, gently probing, skipping over his teeth. Chan let out a groan next to them, making the bed shake a little as he moved in closer to watch the kiss deepen and get sloppier. Felix pulled away for a beat, shuddering a little at the scene before him. Jisung had one hand in Felix's blonde hair, the other gripping Chan's hand so hard his knuckles were white. Chan was on his side watching, mesmerised, his pupils blown huge under hooded lids. He leaned over Jisung's form while Felix watched, and kissed the younger boy hungrily. Jisung was already squirming between them- it seemed like a good time to get him naked, so they could look at him properly. 

Felix gripped Jisung's jaw, pulling his face away from Chan's to look at him. "Take your clothes off, Jisungie, I wanna look at you. Channie says you're gorgeous", he said, and Jisung nodded before extracting himself from between their bodies, and stripping his clothes off hastily. When he laid back down between them, Felix's cock throbbed insistently. Jisung's body was a beautiful contrast in between his and Chan's- the milky white tone of Chan's skin, then Jisung's tanned honey colour, then Felix's own lighter honey shade. Chan met his eyes over Jisung's body. He looked wild, his gaze hungry, his lips already swollen from kisses. He leaned over and kissed him over Jisung, their tongues sloppy and teeth clacking, completely graceless. Jisung moaned at the image above him, and reached down to touch his already rock-hard cock. Felix caught the motion and grabbed his wrist, breaking away from Chris, who followed suit and grabbed Jisung's other wrist. "No no, Sungie, that's not for you," Felix tsked, pinning his arm by his side. "Your cock is ours now, okay, sweetheart?", he continued softly, the confusion in Jisung's eyes making him impossibly harder. "O, okay, Felix," he began timidly, and Chan interrupted: "Who's cock is this, Sung?" he asked roughly, his broad hand closing around the smaller boy's cock and squeezing. "It's- it's, _fuck,_ it's Felix's, and Channie hyung's, it's your cock", Jisung stuttered, eyes rolling back at the minimal touching. "Good boy", Felix cooed, stroking his feverish cheek. 

"You're going to suck hyung's cock now, okay, Sungie?" Felix said it gently, but it was still more an order than a question. Jisung nodded, then bit his lip, pausing. "Kiss me again, hyung?" his eyes were pleading as he sat up, only able to keep eye contact with Chan for a brief moment. "If you're good, Jisung", Chan replied dismissively, laying back as the younger boy crawled to kneel between his thighs. "I'm gonna help you, ok, Sung? Hyung's big, baby. Here," he gripped both of Jisung's wrists as tightly as his small hand would allow, holding them behind Jisung's back. He placed his other hand in Jisung's soft black hair, pressing with implacable but slow force, and Jisung quickly got the message. He leaned down under Felix's guiding hand and fit his mouth over Chan's cock clumsily. Felix watched over Jisung's shoulder, keeping his hands pinned behind his back. " _Good boy, Sung_ ," Felix whispered in his ear. Jisung sank another inch or two down the length of Chan's cock, the eldest letting out a chain of expletives as the warm plushness wrapped around him. 

" _See how good you're making hyung feel, sweetheart? That's it, nice and slow. Lick the tip a little, he likes that. Watch the teeth though, Sungie. You're doing so well_ " Felix kept whispering, adding more downwards pressure on Jisung's head, until his nose was flush against Chan's pubic hair. The image was fucking unreal. Chan's cock was getting sloppy, the most obscene noises coming from Jisung's mouth as he sucked and licked and choked when he took the entire length down his throat. Chan was fucked; Felix watched his face over Jisung's shoulder. His eyes were rolled back in his head, his mouth was slack, and his breath was coming in little pants. Felix could feel his thighs clenching and relaxing rhythmically underneath him and Jisung. 

Felix released his grip on Jisung's wrists for a moment, reaching under the pillow next to Chan's head to grab the bottle of lube they'd stashed there. He kept a hand in Jisung's hair, aiding his bobbing motions, and cracked the cap of the lube bottle open with his teeth. He squeezed a dollop of the liquid into Jisung's palm, before bringing his other palm to meet it in a cupping gesture. Felix hooked his chin over Jisung's shoulder again, stilling his head so he could whisper in his ear again.

"Gonna use your hands, ok, Sung? Then you'll be making both of us feel good. You want that, don't you, sweetheart?" Jisung choked out a yes from his wrecked throat. " _Good boy,_ " Felix purred, drawing a whimper from the boy in front of him as he bent over Chan's cock again.

Jisung's hand were lubed up, pressed together behind his back; it was almost like he was praying, and that struck Felix as deliciously funny, making his chuckle as he held Jisung's wrists and slid his cock between the boy's lubed palms.

" _Fuck, Jisung, so good, such a good boy_ ", he hissed, reveling in the smooth glide of his cock. The sensation was blissful after so much build-up, and Felix found his hips bucking of their own accord, lost in the pleasure. Chan wasn't fairing much better, his own hips beginning to piston his cock in and out of Jisung's throat at a punishing pace. Felix knew Chan was close to coming, so he pulled Jisung off his cock roughly and released the wrists in his hands. "Channie doesn't get to cum until he fucks you, ok, Ji?"

Jisung turned around on his knees, facing Felix, and the sight was breathtaking. There was spit smeared all over Jisung's mouth and neck, and his eyes were vaguely unfocused, with tears wetting his pretty lashes. Felix took his chin in his grip and used his other hand to smear the spit on Jisung's chin over his cheeks, eyelids, his forehead. " _Now_ you're beautiful, Han Jisung", Felix breathed, and Jisung _moaned_ , his eyes squeezing shut. "Are you ready to fuck him, Channie?" Felix asked sweetly, looking over at the wrecked man on the bed. "Get him ready for me, Lix", he said dazedly, tugging his slobbery cock lazily, still hard as iron. 

"Lay down, Sungie," Felix instructed gently. "Hold your knees, okay?" Jisung obeyed, hooking his knees over his arms and holding them spread. "Lix, is it, is it gonna hurt?" he asked in a tiny voice, a pleading light in his eyes. Felix smiled down at him encouragingly. "No, Ji, it's gonna feel nice. You just have to do exactly as I say, alright?" He nodded quickly, laying back against the pillows. "Good boy", Felix said kindly. Chan was laying on his side now, watching the show, an absent hand playing with Jisung's small brown nipples. It was making him gasp, and would serve as a good distraction from the burn of his hole being stretched. Felix wasn't surprised to see that Jisung was as hard as he and Chan were, but he continued to ignore it, for now. He poured more lube into one hand, then surveyed the flesh spread out before him. 

Jisung was waxed completely smooth, and his hole was a soft pink. It looked fucking _edible,_ so Felix leaned down and licked a wide strip from his hole, up over his perineum, and over his balls, sucking gently at each one. Jisung keened and squirmed unconsciously. "Keep still, baby, can you do that for me?" Felix asked. Jisung just nodded, his little squirrel teeth dug into the meat of his bottom lip. Felix went back to licking Jisung's tight hole, feeling the wrinkled texture under his tongue. It tasted like sweat, like innocence, like limitless _heat,_ and Felix was in love.

He broke away with some difficulty, and got his fingers lubed up from the small puddle of it in his palm. "I'm gonna open you up now, angel", he cooed softly, only giving Jisung half a moment before pushing his index finger into the tight muscle, up to the first knuckle. Jisung gasped, but stayed still, Chan still playing with his nipples incessantly and kissing him to catch his moans.

Jisung was furnace-hot inside, silky smooth, and maddeningly tight. Felix pushed the first finger all the way in. Chan captured a high moan from Jisung, and another, as Felix followed the first finger with a second. It was a lot in a short time, admittedly, but Felix was well-practiced, and pushed Jisung's limits just shy of injuring him. He was going to hurt tomorrow, and probably the next day, and Felix found nothing but satisfaction in that notion. He flexed both fingers carefully in Jisung's hole, stretching the rim, and getting him used to the feeling. It'd take three fingers to get him prepped adequately to take Chan's cock, so Felix withdrew his fingers and smeared more lube over them. He pushed at Jisung's hole with three fingers, feeling the resistance. "Just relax, Sung, I've got you", he reassured, pushing past the rim. Jisung jolted as much as his position allowed him, and Chan shushed him with more kisses.

"There we go, Sungie, almost there", Felix said, pumping his fingers in and out. Jisung's cock was leaking heavily, glistening prettily on his bare skin. "He's ready, hyung", Felix declared smugly, pulling his fingers out of Jisung's hole and wiping them on the boy's thigh. Felix moved to the side as Chan laid on his back, and pulled Jisung bodily to straddle his hips. Jisung looked drunk, dazed, half out of his mind. Felix kneeled watching, and squeezed lube straight on to Chan's erect cock. "C'mere, Sung", Chan mumbled, grabbing the boy's hips. Jisung took initiative, reaching under himself to grip Chan's cock, and settled over it clumsily. He pressed the tip against his sloppy hole- and sank down halfway in one go. His and Chan's reactions were immediate; they both groaned, the sound seemingly pulled from deep in their chests. Chan forced Jisung down the rest of the way with the grip he had on his hips. Jisung's eyes rolled back, and he went almost limp. Felix just sat and watched, completely mesmerised. He'd never seen someone else impaled on Chan's cock, and it looked fucking beautiful. Chan began a merciless pace, fucking up into Jisung hard and fast; the younger was completely pliant, flopping like a ragdoll, being held up largely by Chan's grip on him. Jisung's cock, however, was harder than ever, and dripped precum into Chan's stomach in a viscous puddle. He murmured something weakly, sounding like someone would when they were sleeptalking; in the next moment, he came in an obscene fountain over Chan, a few drops landing on Chan's cheek and shining there obscenely. It was fucking beautiful, and filthy, and Felix felt half-mad from watching it. Chan just swore in a drawn out breath, and fucked Jisung even harder, the small body on top of him flopping bonelessly in earnest. It must be hurting the smaller boy, badly; weak gurgling sounds were coming from his slack mouth, and his eyes were rolled back in his head, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He looked demolished, trying to protest, his body not letting him get the words out. Chan sped up impossibly faster before stilling, pumping what seemed like endless cum into Jisung's limp body. 

Chan pulled Jisung off his lap, laying him on his back carelessly between him and Felix again; cum leaked from his hole in a small gush. There was cum all over Chan, who was still panting, looking wrecked. He leaned over Jisung and kissed his forehead once, twice, before looking over at Felix. There was nothing but pure satisfaction in his dazed eyes. Jisung wasn't faring any better, his eyes finally open, but staring up at the ceiling unfocused.

"Sung?", Felix called gently, stroking the boy's burning cheek. Jisung jolted a little as if being woken from a trance, and smiled weakly at Felix. "That... I can't believe I came like that...", he said dreamily, "Channie hyung... I could _feel_ your cum flowing into me, it felt so strange", he mused. "Sungie, you're gonna watch me fuck your hyung now, okay?" Jisung's eyes widened at that, seeming to have forgotten that was coming next. Chan groaned, knowing he'd be oversensitive, but got on his knees obediently anyway. 

Felix slapped Chan's toned ass, hard, leaving a red handprint. "Good boy, Chan, you're so good, you know that?" he cooed, half praising, half taunting. Jisung watched them with interest, seeming much less out of it now. Felix spoke to him next. "Your Chan-hyung is so _strong,_ and has so much _integrity,_ and he's such a _good guy"_ Felix said, punctuating each statement with another slap to Chan's ass, "but what he _really_ is, is my slutty little bottom _bitch,_ aren't you, Chan?" 

" _Yes,_ I am, _hyung_ ", Chan answered. Both Felix and Jisung shivered at that; it was delicious to see their leader submit like this so willingly. "Channie already prepped his ass for me in the shower, Sung, so I can sink right into him with a little lube," he explained to Jisung. He held out his hand, and Jisung clicked immediately, taking the bottle of lube and squeezing some into Felix's palm. Felix graced him with a pleased smile, before slathering his aching cock in the liquid and pressing his tip against Chan's hole. He kissed the small of Chan's back once, murmured an 'I love you' into the skin, and pushed his full length inside in one smooth motion. Chan and Jisung gasped in tandem.

Chan's insides felt exquisite on his cock, and he fucked into them mercilessly, knowing Chan liked it brutal. He stayed propped on his hands and knees, groaning from the overstimulation, taking it like a champ anyway. Jisung watched them intently, getting up on his knees to properly see Felix's cock plunging into Chan's body, like some kind of magic disappearing trick.

Felix was close already; he'd been hard enough to hurt since Jisung walked through the door, and all his body wanted to do was cum. He pulled out of Chan, who collapsed bodily onto the bed, and looked at Jisung pointedly. "On the floor, Sung", he panted out, stroking his cock, "on your knees", and Jisung obliged immediately, knowing what Felix wanted. He kneeled with his palms flat on his thighs, and his mouth wide open. Felix jerked his cock the last few strokes, and came all over Jisung's face; cum got in his hair, on his chin, his cheeks, glued the lashes of one eye shut. It was so incredibly beautiful, and Felix felt smug pride at his masterpiece. Chan stood up off the bed on shaking legs, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. "Stay still, Sungie", Felix instructed; Chan took a few photos of Jisung's ruined face, then fell back on the bed heavily. 

Felix turned away from Jisung dismissively. "Go shower, Jisungie, you need to wash the cum out of your asshole", he said, a little mirthless laughter in his voice. Jisung looked stunned, still kneeling on the carpet, his face a mess. He shook his head, snapping himself out of it, and stood unsteadily. Felix grabbed Jisung's shirt, wiping the cum off Chan's torso, then handed it to Jisung. "Well?" he said, "what are you waiting for?" and looked pointedly at the door. Jisung's mouth opened as if to say something; he must have seen something in Felix's face that made him reconsider, because he closed his mouth soundlessly after looking at him. Felix laid down next to Chan, all soft and sweet now, kissing each other gently. Neither of them looked up again; they heard the door open, then close, then heard the bathroom door open and close two doors down the hall.


	11. I Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the narrator has changed, and therefore the perspective we're given! It's Han's time to shine now.

_Act 3; Jisung_

Han had some personal rules, and as of yet, he hadn't broken them. They were pretty simple; know yourself, and know those around you just as thoroughly. The latter took a colossal amount of tenacity and self-restraint; the former was second nature by now. He knew himself; therefore, he knew he'd do whatever it took to compile all his dreams and make each one a reality. He'd wanted to be a musician long before he knew what an idol was, long before Malaysia, before he had any kind of solid vision of his future. It was by his own merit that he'd been recruited for Stray Kids- he was completely confident in that fact. Hard work and talent he always knew he'd had made it a foregone conclusion. The rest... _Well_. Know those around you. Han smiled wryly as he stood under the shower spray, his eyes closed, brain skipping through catalogues of information.

Chan. Chris. Hyung. What a joke that was. If the situation allowed it, Han would've dropped the honorifics. Chan was an exasperatingly simple person, driven by purely physical motivations. He wanted to be hot, so he worked out. Felix was pretty, so he wanted him. Jisung was forbidden fruit, and so pitiful about it, that Chan just had to take a bite. Thinking back to their first day off, where Chan jacked his cock and bit him, it had a dumb kind of irony that made him laugh. He felt blindly at his collarbone, where the small scars from Chan's teeth were, indented and pink. They were like a permanent badge of honour; not because it was Chan who created them, but because they signified the pure dedication Han had to his dreams. He'd endured the pain of the bite, and the humiliation of acting like a scared virgin, coming out on top. Literally.

He lathered shower gel in his hands, lost in recollection. Channie-hyung. Sure, the leader, why the fuck not. All Chris had in his favour was that faux softness, luring in the others with a promise of good nature, kindness, strength. It was shamefully manipulative, heavy-handed, no flair at all. Jisung's mind started wandering even further into his memories, strolling leisurely down that winding mental path.

 _You aren't beautiful, but you could be_. Fuck, the way his spine had felt nearly compressed by the weight of that statement. Chris had been right on that front; Jisung could be beautiful- if he chose to. He knew he was perfectly capable of it, but it was more fun to be small, play the part of the wounded rabbit, the ugly duckling. It triggered some deep-rooted urge in Chris to destroy and protect simultaneously, he knew it. Jisung supposed that was all a little much for Chris to manage, given how quickly he'd given in to his own selfish whims.

It was obvious that Chan was gagging for him, and why not? Jisung was cute, he was fresh meat, vulnerable. The way Chris had been driven by his cock was pathetic; the wide-shouldered self-assured jock would be the last to realise it, much less admit it, but in relinquishing his self discipline, he'd reduced himself to so much less, less than Jisung would ever be.

Jisung turned his mind on to Felix. Lix, so pretty, so ethereal and yet so _mortal_ , ushered on through life by emotions he seemed unable to control. Lix was leagues above Chris, intuitive where the older would sense nothing, light as a feather in his probing. Jisung saw a lot of himself in Felix; under different circumstances, the endgame may have been an entirely different shade of peachy. 

It was familiarity that would always keep Felix tethered to Chan; subconsciously, Chan _was_ Australia to Felix- comfort, warmth, easy reminiscence. If Chan thought himself to be good at reading people, Jisung was a fucking psychic by comparison. Not that he had delusions of grandeur, you understand; he just had a knowledge of the human condition, the kind Chris would never have, because Jisung was actually able to think without his ego or his cock getting in the way. 

Jisung wasn't an idiot- you didn't enter into something as high-stakes as being a kpop idol, without having a game plan. You read the room, and you _never, ever_ laid all your cards on the table.

He relished the unpleasantness of cleaning Chan's cum out of his ass; it was methodical and soothing under the hot water of the shower, and it was a tangible sign of what'd happened. Felix likely thought he'd be crushed by being sent out of their room so abruptly, thought he'd feel discarded, but all it'd done had given Jisung an easy exit from the situation. He enjoyed playing the part he'd been performing since he'd arrived at the dorm, but it _did_ take effort- which is why it worked so damn well. 

When he stepped out of the shower, he felt squeaky clean, and entirely virtuous. It was a slightly strange way to feel, considering he'd just had his ass jam-packed with cock, but it was nice all the same. There was a lot to think about, a _lot_ a lot, and he decided he'd pull his workout clothes back on (to avoid having to go back to the shared bedroom), and go wait in the living room for the others to get back. Maybe they'd even have leftover BBQ he could have, too. He felt _excellent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I sure do like a nice rousing game of "who can outdo who at being a conniving little shit", don't you?


	12. Matryoshka

Han had learned the value of lying early in his life, and he'd learned it well. It was kind of maybe disgustingly easy, being this deceitful, but it was all part of the mindset. Life was really just an elaborate game, and even if the levels changed, you were still the main character. He knew he'd have to play it smart from herein.

In the cold light of hindsight, Chan and Felix were obviously regretting their decision to partake in the forbidden fruit that Han so perfectly embodied. It was in their eyes, their voices, detectable only by Han's watchfulness and knowledge of the truth. They had pictures of him kneeling on the floor of their shared bedroom with cum on his face, but that could incriminate _them_ just as much as it could incriminate Han. Felix and Chan had fucked up by giving in to their desire for him, sure, but he was the other side of the story, and it didn't make for a very wholesome read when you put those sides together. He'd implicated himself by implicating them, and he doubted that he'd get away unscathed if the company were to learn of their... _transgressions._ He'd slept in Hyunjin and Minho's room that night- it was easy to join their League Of Legends session after they'd arrived back home, then pass out on the floor of their room, wrapped in a heap of spare blankets like a little squirrel burrito.

He genuinely liked spending time with them, so it was child's play, really. Han still had some tricks up his sleeve- call it a backup plan, insurance, whatever, but it was essential to have a Plan B. Han's particular Plan B for this scenario had been put into motion early on, probably as Chan was having his first covetous thoughts about him. Another thing- it wasn't a Plan B, so much as a _Plan H._ It struck Han as terminally funny whenever he thought about it that way.

Chan and Felix had been steadfastly avoiding him since they'd fucked the day before. It made that day's practice acutely uncomfortable, the pain in Han's lower back not helping matters. There was, however, some easy humour in getting to see the Aussie duo in the midst of their internal crises. Han could almost hear the grind of cogs in their heads as their brains ruminated on their predicament, even over the booming sound system in the dance studio. Should they ignore his existence as much as possible, maybe jeopardizing their Music Bank appearance next week? Or should they act like nothing had happened, chat away with him like always, pretend he hadn't had Chan's cum so far in his ass that he could practically taste it in his throat?

As they went through the steps of the bridge for God's Menu, Han kept his expression carefully neutral, creasing into discomfort every now and then. Chan and Felix were committed to avoiding eye contact with him, but he was sure they would have seen the dip in his energy and demeanor. Hyunjin noticed it as they ran through the chorus, and made a face at him, tilting his head and mouthing a _you ok?_ Han just nodded lightly, a lukewarm smile on his face. He could easily pass it off as nerves over their Music Bank stage- it was only five days away, now, after all. _Shit._ _Five days._

The thought made Han feel a heady mix of excited, relieved, and vindicated. It was important, monumental, but also a part of the wider picture, and he was a dedicated fan of keeping that wider picture in focus. Han was going to cement his place in Stray Kids; _that_ was the _genuine_ wider picture. He was going to make sure his position was solid, untouchable, unquestionable. It was the only way to guarantee a career for himself, in an industry that cannibalized itself for it's own entertainment. 

At the end of practice for the day, Han took it upon himself to hand out water bottles to the other members before they funnelled off into the vans and back home. He passed Chan and Felix's bottles to their recipients with a slightly wounded, doe-eyed smile, which they reciprocated, if reluctantly. The guilt on their faces was written in such bold font, that he almost _saw_ the truth there on their skin in some kind of phantom marker, giant letters screaming GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY. _Guilty of horny crimes,_ he thought as he dished out the last of the water bottles to Changbin and Minho, and had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to stop from laughing out loud. 

Chan and Felix's guilt was entertaining, but potentially disastrous, and so it had to be managed closely. Today, it was important for Han to make them feel secure, make them feel confident that he wasn't going to run his mouth off to the staff, or the other members. The meek and eager-to-please persona Han had employed was helping somewhat, but it needed to be kicked up a notch. 

"Channie hyung", Han began, jammed between Changbin and I.N in the van on the way home, with Chan in the seat in front. Chan's eyes flitted up to the rearview mirror, caught Han's eye, glanced away quickly. He cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah, Sungie?", answered lightly, face turned to look out the window. _"_ Would you wanna come to do extra practice with Hyunjinnie and I tonight? It really helps, ya know!" Han said brightly, feeling over the top. He half expected himself to blurt out a "Believe it!" at the end of the sentence. Chan just mumbled about some work he was behind on, and needed to catch up with that night. 

"But hyuuuung!," Han said in his best aegyo, and Changbin and I.N joined in the whining effortlessly, until their van was a cacophony of pouty nagging. Chan just coughed out an unenthusiastic bark of laughter, and kept staring out of the window. 

Han watched Chan in the rearview mirror for the rest of the ride to their dorm. His handsome features were marred somewhat by a veil of worry, draped heavily over him. It satisfied some deep and dark hunger in him; he almost fed on the unhappiness of others, and had been partaking in that ambrosia for as long as he could remember. 

When they arrived home, Chan excused himself to their room without sitting to eat with the other guys. Han watched Felix's eyes track Chan as he left the kitchen, his finely carved face in shades of grey from concern for their leader. Han placed a consoling hand on Felix's forearm, which the other boy shrugged off reflexively, the speed of which amused Han. It was the way a person would react if they were swimming in murky waters and something brushed against their foot. He _knows there's something off about me, and he just can't figure out **what.** So close, yet so far, _he thought to himself.

It was too late for Felix or Chan to take it back now, though. Their arrogance in their ability to deceive and manipulate was going to be their downfall. Now the cracks were showing in their façade, and he could almost taste the panic settling into their pores. That was what set Han above the duo; his cracks were drawn on by a careful hand, looking so realistic, you'd never suspect that his exterior was actually rock-solid and galvanized.

At Han's usual extra practice hours at the empty studio, Hyunjin had joined him, as he did every couple of days. When Hyunjin came along, he'd patiently teach Han the finer points of the choreography, making sure he had it all down as flawlessly as possible. Hyunjin would also sit in his lap facing the floor-to-ceiling mirrors, watching their reflection as Han fucked into him; Hyunjin was vain, but rightly so, and he loved the way they looked as they were joined at the hips, reveling in one another. He was _such_ a good boy for Han, a little whipped, and keeping his oath to make sure their relationship was a secret. It worked out excellently for Jisung. He knew Felix and Chan would never suspect it was going on- they were so caught up in themselves and their manipulations, that they didn't see what was happening almost under their nose. It was sloppy of them, self-absorbed, untidy. They hadn't crossed their Ts or dotted their Is. Han had decided that he'd generously do it for them.


	13. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsung oop- 🤭

Looking at Hwang Hyunjin, you'd never think he'd be the type to get wrapped around the little finger of guys like Jisung. Han knew why. Hyunjin was beautiful, genuinely stunning, as close to a real-life Adonis as one could ever hope to get. His long, lean body, the grace he had when he danced, the killing look he could give that was so sublime you barely noticed you'd died- he had it all. It was truly a shame that he had all that beauty and yet was such a sweetheart, never using his looks or charisma or talents to influence the people around him. If he'd _choose_ to, Jisung thought, there'd be nothing Hyunjin wouldn't be able to do, because men and women alike would be besotted with him, mesmerised and ready to do the absolute utmost as the whim took him.

As such, Jisung counted himself as very lucky that Hyunjin _was_ so sunshiney and sweet. If their personalities were reversed, Jisung had complete certainty that he'd be fucked beyond any kind of salvation. He'd pry a kidney out of his own body with a bent teaspoon for a manipulative Hyunjin, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that to himself. It was really just empty imaginings, because it was _Han_ who was the conniving one.

The thoughts kept swirling through Jisung's mind as he sat on the floor of the practice studio, an icy bottle of water sweating it's condensation all over his hand. Hyunjin sat across from him with his back against the floor-to-ceiling mirror, cross-legged in a full Adidas ensemble. His voice made for pleasant elevator music, as he talked animatedly about the choreography they were practicing. Hyunjin could be forgiven for thinking that Han was listening attentively to him, because the smaller boy's eyes were trained on his face, and he was humming in agreement in all the right places. In reality, Han was flitting between admiring his own reflection in the mirror slightly to the left of Hyunjin's perfectly sculpted face, and studying the other boy's lips absently.

 _He has such a pout on him,_ Jisung mused, his eyes tracing the contours of Hyunjin's plush, pink lips. _If there was ever such thing as 'blowjob lips', Hwang Hyunjin would be the poster boy. He'd be the mascot. He'd be the Mayor of Dicksucking Town. He'd go to the Felatio Olympics and score every gold medal they had. He'd-_

"Sungie? Earth to Jisung? I'm trying to talk about our performance next week, aka the Very Important Thing We Should Be Taking Very Seriously?" Hyunjin pouted as he spoke, the capitalisation of the words sounding clearly audible in his voice. 

Jisung smiled at him sheepishly, and ran a hand distractedly through his short black hair. He decided to lay it on disgustingly thick. 

"I'm sorry, I was just so dazzled by the view that I got distracted", he said dramatically, clutching at his chest in mock pain. Hyunjin just shot him a disgusted but fond look, as he continued talking about their comeback the following week. It was three days away, and Jisung was confident about his level of preparedness. This was something he'd been downplaying heavily, to keep Hyunjin keen to give him these one-on-one dance practice sessions. 

It was important to keep Hyunjin on board, because he was an important little insurance policy for Jisung. He'd enmeshed himself in the group so deeply now, that getting rid of him would be like a bee stinging a threat to the hive; it would cause damage to the victim, but also rip the bee's guts out in the process. Jisung was, admittedly, curious to see just how gruesome the other members of Stray Kids would end up looking, if they chose to strew their innards around trying to get rid of him. 

Even though Jisung felt next to nothing watching Hyunjin continue his inane chatter, he liked the older boy just fine, especially as a convenient fuck. Hyunjin was peachy-keen for him from the beginning, of course. Despite his beauty and talent, Hyunjin was deeply insecure, and it stood out like a neon sign to people like Jisung. They could see his weaknesses, his lack of self esteem that he hastily tried to scribble out with his aloof demeanour, and the constant flirting that teetered on the border between alluring and desperate. In short, he was a mess, albeit a very beautiful one. Jisung took a lot of joy from that combination, like a child who has only recently discovered that they can get what they want by pushing and shoving their peers.


	14. P.A.C.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is cute ;--; let's hope nothing unfortunate happens to him

Jisung looked right into Hyunjin's eyes and smiled, as he calmly contemplated how expendable he was. Hyunjin smiled back, completely oblivious. A memory bloomed in Jisung's mind at the sight of that smile; it was the same one Hyunjin had on his face when he told Jisung he loved him, almost a week ago now.

They were in the practice studio at about 1am, the only two souls left in the building. Sweat darkened the colours of their shirts in patches, and their hair lay plastered to their foreheads. As they ran through the choreography for God's Menu for the umpteenth time, Hyunjin watched Jisung in the mirror, trying to be subtle but obviously looking for mistakes, parts he needed to tighten up.

Jisung threw in a well-timed stumble into his solo part for the second bridge in the song. He met Hyunjin's gaze reflected in the mirror, and let an embarrassed little frown knit itself upon his face. The older boy's expression melted from critical to sympathetic in an instant, and he turned to walk towards Jisung. His arms were already outstretched to embrace him, his eyes soft and searching, skipping over Jisung's face, spotting the tears welling up in his doe eyes. "Sungie, baby, it's okay", he began, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, paying no mind to the sweat they were both drenched in.

Jisung let himself wilt against Hyunjin, like a little flower that'd been cut from its stem. "It's not okay, hyung, I can't keep messing this up this close to our comeback", he sobbed out, burying his face into Hyunjin's chest. Jisung sounded like he was crying, but his eyes were quite dry. The sweat on Hyunjin's shirt made for a convenient cover for the complete lack of tears soaking into it. Hyunjin just stroked his sweaty hair and held him. "You're so close to getting it, Ji, you'll have it perfect with time to spare. You have me as your teacher, after all", he added.

Jisung peeled his face from Hyunjin's chest, to look up at him with pathetic puppy eyes. He let his lower lip tremble slightly. "You're so sweet to me, Jinnie," he mumbled. Hyunjin's eyes were clear and trusting, and he placed both palms gently on Jisung's cheeks. "Nuh uh, Sungie, I'm just truthful. You can do this, I know you can. _We_ can do this, all of us together, now that we have you. We're kinda complete now, y'know?" His smile grew wider as he continued. "Changbinnie said something to me a few days ago, and I've been thinking about it since then. He said 'eight is fate', and I think he's right, Sung. _We_ were meant to have _you_ ," he kissed Jisung's nose, "and _you_ were meant to have _us_ ," he kissed Jisung's forehead next, "I just know it."

Jisung gazed up at him, and leaned in to kiss him deeply. "You always know what to say, Hyunjinnie", he said reverently, his eyes incredibly wide and sparkly under the flourescent lighting. Hyunjin kissed his nose again. "Of course, Sung. I love you, you know", he said shyly. This was an interesting side of Hyunjin to see. He was rarely ever embarassed, and shy was the least accurate term to describe him with, but the evidence was all over his face.

His cheeks were flushed prettily, his eyes were bright and alert, and his plump lower lip was trapped between his teeth. It took Jisung a moment to remember he was expected to say something about this heartfelt admission. He decided to go all in and reciprocate. "I love you too, Hyunjin," he said solemnly, holding the taller boy tightly. His face lit up animatedly at Jisung's words, and he littered his cheeks and forehead with a flurry of kisses. They'd been fucking for a week now, so it was way too early for Hyunjin to be confessing his love, but that was just in Han's opinion. It worked in his favour, and it was kind of cute, so he was fine with it. The fact that Han didn't genuinely feel the same way hardly mattered. Hyunjin believed he did, that was the main thing. He was just another tick on Jisung's list. 

"Let's go home, Jinnie," he said cutely, turning the puppy eyes on to full power. The older boy just kissed him, looking flustered but pleased. 


	15. Runner's High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: discussion of nonconsensual sex.

It was Monday, and Jisung was despondent and fidgety at his one-on-one dance practice with Hyunjin. He looked for all the world like there was something heavy weighing on his soul, and Hyunjin noticed immediately. Of course he did; he was a sweetheart, attentive and caring, and Jisung was counting on it.  
The taller boy came to sit next to him on the couch at the far end of the practice room.

"Hey, Sungie, what's wrong, baby? You look like you're about to burst into tears."  
He reached out to nudge Jisung's head up, to make eye contact, but Jisung wouldn't let him. Instead, he stared down at his beat-up converse and sniffled pathetically. Just as Hyunjin was about to speak again, Jisung asked him a question, his voice trembling so much that his words were almost indiscernible.  
"Jinnie, do you think Chan-hyung and Lix are good people?" he kept his eyes trained on his shoelaces as Hyunjin processed the question.  
"What do you mean, Jisung? What happened?" he sounded bewildered, and there was a beat of silence.  
"Jisung," he pressed pleadingly, "look at me. Sungie, please." Jisung ignored him, and carried on.

"I used to think they were, Jinnie. I thought they were the kind of people I should want to be like." He took a shuddering breath before he continued, Hyunjin seeming to have decided to just let him speak. "Chan-hyung is such a good leader for us, always stepping up for us when we need it. He's so talented, and kind, and strong, and..." he faltered, "...and beautiful."  
Jisung looked up at Hyunjin now, his face blushing crimson. "I had a crush on him from the first day I came here, Hyunjinnie. It was pretty lame, because I barely knew him, but I couldn't help it. He's _magnetic_ , you know?" He searched Hyunjin's face desperately, and the older boy nodded his agreement, a strange light in his eyes.

"So I thought if, if I gave him what he wanted..." Jisung dropped his gaze again, and started fiddling with the strings on his hoodie. "If I gave him what he wanted, he'd think I was as beautiful as he is, that I was worthy." The tears welling in his eyes spilled over, dripping onto his converse. He felt Hyunjin's warm, wide palm start rubbing circles into his back. "It's ok, Sung, I'm here. I'd never judge you, alright? Keep talking if it helps. Get it out of your system."  
Jisung forged shakily on with his story.  
"Do you remember the day off we had, where we all watched movies and had shots in the kitchen that night?"  
Hyunjin hummed his acknowledgement.  
"Well, that night... It was just Chan-hyung and I in our room, because Lix was playing league, and I was so _drunk_..." His breaths were coming in short gasps now, the tears flowing in earnest from his wide, wounded looking eyes.

"I was so _drunk_ , and I liked Chan-hyung so _much_ , that when he told me to take my clothes off, I did it. I didn't even think twice, Jinnie, I just wanted him to like me so badly. I'd never done... _Anything_... With another person before, but I wanted to do it for Chan. We kissed, and he touched me, and he bit me." Jisung pulled his shirt down a little, exposing his collarbone. "You remember this scar?," he asked Hyunjin. The older boy's eyes grew comically large as realisation hit him. "That...," he gulped audibly, " _Chan_ did that? Ji, what the fuck. What the _fuck_?" Hyunjin reached a shakey hand out, ghosting his fingers over the shiny pink skin of Jisung's scar. Jisung's crying got worse at the contact. "Sung, fuck, did anything else happen? Why did you ask me if Chan _and_ Lix were good people? Please tell me there isn't anything more to this. Please?"

Jisung looked him in the eye as he said the next part, so Hyunjin could see the way his heart cracked. "They fucked me, Jin. They used me, and they took pictures of what they did to my body, and then they tossed me aside like garbage. Does that make me tainted, Hyunjinnie? I'd understand if it did." He glared defiantly into Hyunjin's eyes, almost challenging him to take the easy way out that he was giving him. If he wanted to, Hyunjin could put a stop to all this right here and now; he could walk away from Jisung, and render all his work to be completely pointless.

Hyunjin did none of that, instead holding Jisung's gaze, his cheeks a little flushed but his voice steady.  
"Jisung, I'm so fucking sorry," he said sincerely, taking the younger boy's hand in his own. It seemed impossibly small and light, and the sight tapped a hairline fracture into Hyunjin's heart. "It's not your fault, okay, baby? It isn't. And you aren't garbage, Jisung. You're precious, not just to me, but the others as well, and you will be to the fans too, when they get to know you. You're _so_ loved, Sungie, especially by me."  
Jisung smiled weakly, squeezing back when Hyunjin squeezed the hand clasped between his own.  
"Let me handle Chan-hyung and Felix, okay, baby?" the softness in Hyunjin's eyes turned to hardened obsidian as he spoke. His anger crept into his voice, making it tremble slightly. "I'll make sure they know that what they did to you was fucked up and unacceptable." The grip he had on Jisung's hand was becoming painful, but he reveled in it, drinking up the anger emanating from the older boy.

"I love you so much, Hyunjin," he said in a small voice, looking into the older boy's blazing eyes. Hyunjin smiled down at him, before pulling him into a tight embrace. He scattered kisses in his hair in between his words.  
"It'll be okay, Sungie baby. I promise."


End file.
